


Family Dinner.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: Familia Inefable [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley are Castiel's parents, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: —Cass, tienes que explicarnos esto—exigió Dean plantándose frente a él— ¿Chuck no es tu padre? ¿No te hizo como a los demás ángeles? ¿Acaso eres un Nefilim?—Cass frunció el ceño ante eso último.—No, no soy un Nefilim. Soy un ángel—suspiró llevándose una mano al rostro y tomándose el tabique de la nariz con el dedo índice y pulgar—En realidad es una historia larga.—Puedes comenzar por el principio—aclaró Sam sentándose en la mesa de la biblioteca—No estamos entendiendo nada y estás asustándonos, Cass, ¿quién te creó en realidad?—De acuerdo—se rindió Castiel sentándose en una silla—Comenzó al principio de todo…
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Familia Inefable [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. La Carta.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo que todos queremos pero nunca nos van a dar, una historia familiar donde Dean conoce a los padres de Castiel, sorprendiéndose con el hecho de que no es Dios.
> 
> Ésta historia también la tengo en wattpad pero no he podido ingresar a mi cuenta así que no recuerdo bien los nombres de los capítulos ;-; pido perdón por eso. La historia tiene 3 partes y ésta es la primera, espero poder subir la segunda pronto porque tiene temática navideña gg...No está editada en toda regla así que tal vez esté tal cual como en wattpad.
> 
> Creo que es todo de momento...

A veces, no importa cuántas veces lo intentemos, es imposible evitar ciertas cosas, al final del día terminan ocurriendo incluso cuando esa no era tu intención; cuando las creías olvidadas como la basura bajo tu cama ocurría algo o llegaba alguien que pasaba la escoba debajo de ella y te demostraba que no limpiaste bien y que ahora deberás rendir cuentas con tal cantidad de cosas que tenías escondidas.

Algo así le estaba ocurriendo a Castiel.

Aquel habría sido otro día normal en sus muy anormales vidas en el búnker; terminaban una cacería y volvían agotados a casa; Sam y Dean discutiendo como siempre, Jack prestándoles especial atención intentando adivinar si el comportamiento entre todos los hermanos era como el de los Winchester y Castiel intercediendo de vez en cuando, sabiendo que mientras menos durara la discusión él y Dean tendrían más tiempo para estar juntos. Claro que eso se habría esperado de su día si no fuera por la carta que apareció en la mesa de la biblioteca con su nombre escrito en el sobre. No había remitente, ni siquiera una dirección precisa. Tan sólo se leía en elegantes letras sobre el papel blanco el nombre de aquel ángel:

_Castiel._

Apenas había tomado el sobre se había alejado de los Winchester, mirándolo como quien ve algo que creía perdido desde hace muchos años, milenios se podría decir. Reconocería esa letra sin importar el tiempo transcurrido, y el papel…todo aquello le decía que no podía mantenerlo en el olvido, que no podía aparentar que no estaba sólo porque se encontrara lejos de su persona.

Sí, había sido una simple carta de aquel día lo que había transformado por completo lo que era ahora la vida de Castiel recordándole el pasado que creía olvidado, tan lejano como lo es el sol de la tierra. Incluso le tomó varios minutos si decidía abrir aquella carta como si no, sabiendo que evitarlo no sería lo catastrófico sino ocultarlo, volver a barrer y meter bajo la cama las cosas que no quería que nadie viera pero que quería seguir conservando, sin embargo con Dean a su lado iba a ser difícil, ya debería de saberlo.

Castiel no abrió la carta aquel día, simplemente la escondió en el estante más alto de la cocina, detrás del café, y decidió pensarlo mucho mejor antes de proceder, no quería meterse en problemas con Dean sin pensarlo bien, además de que arrastraría a Jack en el proceso, ya no se trataba sólo de él ¿no es así? Pero, aunque no lo admitió, le daba cierto consuelo haber recibido aquella carta, como un recordatorio de que no estaba solo a pesar de haberse sentido así durante mucho tiempo.

Los días pasaron y aquella carta no fue abierta, día tras día el polvo comenzaba a cubrirla detrás del café, haciendo que comenzara a oler a esos granos tostados que eran la perdición de cualquiera, ese aroma picante, similar a la canela pero mucho más potente.

Día a día la vida seguía su curso como venía siendo desde hace mucho tiempo y ese pequeño sobre se quedó escondido ahí, portando noticias que quizá deberían de ser consideradas, quizá no, pero sin duda esperando ser abierto en algún momento.

No fue hasta que una mañana Dean se levantó, sorprendentemente, antes que todos deseando una taza de café para poder despertarse bien; Cass y Jack seguramente habían ido por el desayuno, con ellos nunca se sabía, así que el mayor de los cazadores decidió poner a funcionar la cafetera deseando empapar sus sentidos con el embriagante aroma a café pero la suerte de aquel día comenzaba a cambiar al descubrir que la cafetera estaba vacía y era su turno de llenarla lo cual le requería un esfuerzo titánico a esas horas de la mañana.

Se quedó inmóvil, mirando aquel electrodoméstico y mirando su tasa vacía, preguntándose si en serio necesitaba una taza de café para comenzar el día.

Decidió que sí, era necesaria, así que, con toda la flojera del mundo, alzó una mano tomando la bolsa de café del estante superior, sabiendo que esa era la que tenía que usar para llenar la cafetera. Dean estaba en eso cuando un sobre despedido de la nada, como si algo hubiera tirado de los hilos haciéndolo salir de su escondite, le golpeó la cara haciéndolo gruñir y que la bolsa de café se balanceara precariamente de sus manos y el estante, amenazando con derramarlo todo.

Bueno, como bien mencionamos hace poco, la suerte de Dean comenzaba a cambiar aquel día así que le fue imposible sostener la bolsa y esta cayó sin más sobre la encimera derramando todo el café por la cocina mientras aquel sobre, ese que había ocasionado aquel desastre, caía lentamente sobre el café perdiéndose en su aroma, en la textura y sintiéndose satisfecho con el hecho de al fin ser notado por alguien, como si un objeto como aquel pudiese ser capaz de experimentar tales sentimientos.

Dean gruñó una sarta de palabrotas importándole poco si su hermano se despertaba; admiró todo el desastre a sus pies, olisqueó el aroma del café antes de enderezar la bolsa y descubrir que no todo estaba perdido, aún quedaba algo de café a salvo pero ¿y lo demás? ¿Sería muy insalubre de su parte recoger el café y echarlo de nuevo a la bolsa? Era demasiado como para hacer de la vista gorda.

Todo por culpa de aquel maldito sobre que le cubrió los ojos. Buscó entre tanto desastre al culpable de aquello y lo encontró ahí tirado, cerca de sus pies, cubierto de café casi por completo mientras una letra elegante mostraba un nombre que para Dean significaba todo.

_Castiel._

Dean enarcó las cejas mientras lo levantaba, admirando aquella elegante letra que aprecia sacada de algún libro antiguo, una letra dorada y bonita con el nombre del ángel que amaba garabateado. Le dio vuelta al sobre esperando encontrar al remitente pero no había nada, tan sólo un sobre blanco con aroma a café que tenía escrito el nombre de Castiel, incluso permanecía sellado, como si no esperara ser abierto en un largo rato haciendo que la curiosidad de Dean picara como si de una hormiga se tratara, molestando a tal grado en que se planteó abrirlo pero desistió apenas unos instantes.

Se giró dispuesto a colocar el sobre de nuevo al estante, aquellas eran cosas de Castiel y no quería que se enojara con él, pero antes de lograrlo el sobre se escapó de sus manos volviendo a aterrizar sobre el café, resuelto a no volver a aquel lugar hasta ser leído.

Dean gruñó fastidiado e intentó tomarlo y regresarlo a su lugar pero era como si algo jugueteara con el papel, tirando de él cada vez que Dean quería regresarlo a donde Cass lo había puesto, cayendo cada vez más lejos haciendo de aquella mañana una escena casi caricaturesca por el hecho de que uno de los mejores cazadores del mundo andaba descalzo con el aroma a café rodeándolo persiguiendo un maldito sobre de papel que parecía querer escapar.

Dean maldijo y lo estrujó en su puño, decidido a leer aquella maldita carta y luego guardarla por Cass, ¿y si escondía algo importante? Mejor valía prevenir que lamentar ¿no es así? Encogiéndose de hombros y consolándose con el hecho de que hacía lo correcto abrió el sobre y sacó una hoja blanca con la misma elegante letra en dorado pero con algunos manchones de tinta negra cubriéndola en señal de que era una carta realmente personal.

Sin más se puso a leer, olvidándose del café en el suelo y del hecho de que no funcionaba con propiedad si una taza de aquel grano oscuro por la mañana.

…

_Querido Castiel:_

_Probablemente te estés preguntando como es que conseguimos tu dirección, bueno un libro especial nos lo dijo y, si te somos sinceros, no estábamos buscando, sólo apareció una mañana mientras le preguntaba a Crowley sobre ti._

_Debido a nuestra ausencia nos hemos preguntado si no es momento de visitarte a ti en América, tu padre ha estado insoportable desde que ha llegado a nuestros oídos de que sales con alguien, ¿acaso eso es verdad, querido?_ **Claro que es verdad, Azirafel, no miento.** _Podrás escribir lo que quieras cuando sea tu turno, Crowley, permíteme._

_En fin, nos hemos enterado de tus hazañas, Castiel, y de los problemas que causaste en el cielo al cual te encomendamos, corre el rumor de que has perdido tus alas y, si te soy honesto, me horroriza pensar en eso, tus alas eran hermosas hijo mío ¿qué les has hecho? ¿Has intentado sanarlas? Conozco algunos milagros que podrían hacerte sentir mejor, ¿acaso esas personas con las que sales te han hecho eso? Querido, deberías elegir mejor tus amistades y…no, ¡Crowley!_

**Escucha bien, pequeño polluelo, ha llegado a mis oídos que sales con un cazador y no es de mi entera gracia eso, creo haberte educado mejor ¿no lo crees? Después de todo tu padre es un ángel, ¿acaso los demonios no son demasiado buenos para ti? Bueno, eso no importa, ya lo discutiremos más adelante. Respecto a tus alas, Castiel, ¿ellos te hicieron perderlas? ¿Estás bien viviendo así? Porque puedo encargarme, tú sólo dime nombre y lugar y tu padre los hará arrepentirse de haber tocado aquel plumaje que me hacía sentir realmente orgulloso y…Ay, Azirafel, que fastidioso eres.**

_Ignora todo lo que te ha dicho tu padre, cariño. Bueno, no lo ignores del todo ¿en serio sales con un cazador, Castiel? No sé si me agrada del todo aquello pero después de todo son tus elecciones, a nosotros nadie nos dijo con quien salir y…no, Crowley, te callas que Castiel estará muy confundido cuando lea esta carta._ **Sólo dile la noticia y ya, es más, se la digo yo. Castiel iremos a visitarte a fin de mes y no es pregunta, es un hecho, más te vale estar presentable y tener un lugar donde ponernos, a mí y a mi auto,** _¡no viajaras con el auto! ¿Cómo planeas que cruce el Atlántico? ¿Acaso estás loco?_ **Milagros, querido, ¡un milagro!**

_Bueno, Castiel, las noticias que hemos recibido nos han perturbado demasiado, mortificado mejor dicho, así que hemos decidido viajar a América a verte; no te preocupes por contestarnos, tenemos la dirección exacta de donde te hospedas, por algo ha llegado la carta que espero hayas leído en cuanto la hayas recibido, el papel puede ponerse algo loco si no lo abres de inmediato. En fin, esperamos que nos recibas con los brazos abiertos, te hemos extrañado y sé que tanto tus problemas como los nuestros nos han mantenido ocupados y alejados pero estamos dispuestos a que eso no ocurra más._

_Estamos ansiosos por verte, Cassie,_ **ya lo creo, tu padre ha estado realmente insoportable desde que le dijeron que perdiste las alas,** _así que cuídate y ten preparada toda esa comida de la que alardean los americanos, sabes que me encanta comer y a tu padre…_ **una botella de alcohol del mejor está bien para mí. Y prepara a tu noviecito, querido, lo pondré a prueba. Pobre de él si me llego a enterar que por su culpa perdiste las alas.**

_Con amor._

**Crowley y** _Azirafel._

_…_

Cuando Sam entró a la cocina aquella mañana miró realmente alarmado el desastre de café que había en el suelo y a su hermano ahí parado como si nada sosteniendo una hoja de papel en las manos y el ceño fruncido. Literal, Dean estaba en medio del desastre y no hacía nada por limpiarlo, movía los pies sobre el café haciendo que Sam maldijera para sus adentros, realmente no iba a beber aquel elixir oscuro con la misma alegría en su vida.

— ¿Acaso te cuesta mucho limpiar, Dean?—preguntó con tremendo fastidio mientras buscaba una escoba—Lo que sea que lees puede esperar para después.

—No entiendo—susurró Dean ignorando el regaño de su hermano antes de mirarlo—Cass es un ángel ¿no es así?—Sam frunció el ceño ante eso mientras barría aquel desastre.

—Hasta donde yo sé lo es, ¿por qué?

Dean no respondió enseguida sino que contempló aquel papel en sus manos con aquella letra tan desigual en algunos párrafos y esos manchones de tinta, olía a café y a algo más, como a dulce pero a limón también. Había palabras que resaltaban más que otras a vista de Dean y no por el hecho de ser escritas de manera distinta sino por lo que expresaban, lo que significaban.

Aquello era demasiado confuso incluso para Dean, su mañana cualquiera se había visto arruinada por una sencilla hoja de papel que parecía amenazar con volcar su mundo de cabeza una vez más.

—Todos los ángeles son hijos de Dios ¿no?—preguntó Dean mirando a Sam, que recogía el café del suelo antes de echarlo a la basura.

—Sí, Dean—respondió distraído Sam mientras se encargaba de aquello—Dios los creó con la materia del universo, Chuck es el padre de todo, ¿acaso tengo que comenzar a llevarte a misa los domingos para esto? Te tiras a un ángel, lo menos que deberías de saber es su árbol genealógico.

—En primera eso es imposible por la cantidad de hermanos—gruñó Dean acercándose a Sam—En segunda, no creo que en el árbol que nos ha mostrado Cass se presente esto—le extendió bruscamente la carta que había estado leyendo.

Sam la tomó después de una mueca de fastidio y se restregó el rostro comenzando a leer, frunciendo el ceño cuando la letra cambiaba por completo y enarcando las cejas cuando llegaba a esas palabras con significado especial mientras Dean se cruzaba de brazos y aguardaba a un lado de su hermano, sintiendo molestia creciendo en su interior mientras se preguntaba cómo es que Castiel le había estado ocultando aquello por tanto tiempo, ¡diez años y jamás pensó ser honesto con él!

Sam releyó aquel papel unas cuantas veces y luego miró a Dean sintiéndose igual de confundido que su hermano.

— ¿Cómo saben la dirección del búnker?—preguntó Sam regresándole el papel a Dean.

—Eso es lo de menos, Sammy—gruñó molesto el mayor agitando aquella hoja en lo alto—Quienes sean que hayan escrito esta carta aseguran ser los padres de Castiel. No me interesa quiénes son, qué sean ni cómo rayos saben la dirección del búnker, ¿por qué Cass nos no lo dijo antes? Llevamos saliendo 3 años y no me ha dicho nada.

La puerta del búnker se abrió y en segundos Jack y Cass atravesaron la entrada de la cocina sonriendo mientras charlaban entre ellos y cargaban bolsas llenas de alimento. Al entrar ambos olisquearon la atmosfera pues la cocina apestaba a café pero no al recién hecho, era como si sólo hubieran abierto un frasco y pasado por todos lados, como esos aromatizantes para autos que a Cass le gustaban pero que Dean no le dejaba colgar en baby.

—Tengo entendido que el café debe ir dentro de la cafetera—Jack señaló lo que Sam había estado barriendo mirándolos con confusión—Al menos eso dice el instructivo.

Castiel miró a Dean encontrándose con la mirada fulminante del cazador. Se detuvo un segundo pensando en lo que sea que pudiera haber hecho que ocasionara aquella expresión pero no encontraba nada, bueno…quizá ayer había mordido a Dean pero lo sanó antes de levantarse para que no se quejara todo el día así que no había nada en lo absoluto.

Fue entonces que los ojos azules de Castiel se deslizaron hasta la mano de Dean donde una hoja blanca manchada de tinta se encontraba arrugada en el puño del hombre que amaba. Sus ojos se abrieron en señal de reconocimiento y se deslizaron al estante superior encontrándolo vacío pues aquello que había olvidado convenientemente se encontraba en las manos del cazador como una prueba de todo lo que Castiel mantenía bajo la cama.

—Tienes mucho que explicarnos, Cass—gruñó Dean extendiéndole la hoja—Y será mejor que comiences ahora—Cass tomó la hoja que se le daba mientras colocaba la bolsa en la encimera.

—Estás enojado—señaló intentando desarrugar la hoja.

—Oh, eso es quedarse corto—gruñó Dean cruzándose de brazos—Estoy furioso contigo, ¿no esperabas decirme nunca algo así?

Castiel no contestó de inmediato pues comenzó a leer aquella carta encontrando realmente familiar ambas letras a pesar de haber transcurrido años desde su última carta, incluso se le escapó una sonrisa al ver que ni en sus escritos dejaban de discutir. Leyó aquella misiva sintiendo una extraña calidez llenarle el pecho haciendo que se le olvidara la molestia de Dean; era como lo que sientes al llegar a casa, lo que sientes al oler galletas recién horneadas o al cubrirte con una manta en el invierno mientras acunas una taza de chocolate caliente.

Cass estaba experimentado la calidez que brindaba un hogar con sólo leer aquella carta, sintiendo tan familiares aquellos nombres mientras los acariciaba con el pulgar como si quisiera asegurarse de que de verdad estaban ahí grabados, de que ellos habían escrito la carta.

Era extraño ¿no es así? Como un simple papel podía expresar tanto, como una simples palabras podrían hacer que un ángel que había sobrevivido a tanto se sintiera como un niño pequeño, un niño que había recordado que tenía más de lo que se le mostraba, que a pesar de todas sus fallas había quién aún creía en él y que, si lo hubiese deseado, lo habrían recibido con los brazos abiertos cuando todos le dieron la espalda.

Cuando terminó de leer miró a Dean, que parecía igual de furioso que hace unos minutos, y Castiel suspiró doblando aquella hoja y guardándola en su gabardina, diciéndose que todo eso era su culpa pero, al mismo tiempo, no lo era. Él no le había dicho a Dean que leyera la carta ¿o sí?

— ¿No vas a decir nada?—cuestionó Dean mirándolo fijamente.

—Mis padres vienen de visita en unos días—fue la respuesta de Cass antes de señalar la bolsa—Te traje tu pay—sin más el pelinegro se dio la vuela y salió de la cocina siendo seguido inmediatamente por los cazadores y el Nefilim que no entendía nada de lo que hablaban.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la biblioteca exigiéndole explicaciones al pelinegro, como si hubiese cometido un asesinato en lugar de sólo haber recibido una carta.

Aquel papel que tanto tiempo había permanecido sellado desprendía un aroma a café que le recordaba viejos tiempos a Castiel, como quien recuerda sus momentos más felices del otro lado de la ventana, tan lejanos e imposibles de alcanzar, escapándose entre los dedos como arena. Así se había sentido la felicidad durante muchos años para Castiel pero aquella carta le estaba recordando que ya había sido feliz y de maneras mucho más agradable, feliz como si fuera un humano.

—Cass, tienes que explicarnos esto—exigió Dean plantándose frente a él— ¿Chuck no es tu padre? ¿No te hizo como a los demás ángeles? ¿Acaso eres un Nefilim?—Cass frunció el ceño ante eso último.

—No, no soy un Nefilim. Soy un ángel—suspiró llevándose una mano al rostro y tomándose el tabique de la nariz con el dedo índice y pulgar—En realidad es una historia larga.

—Puedes comenzar por el principio—aclaró Sam sentándose en la mesa de la biblioteca—No estamos entendiendo nada y estás asustándonos, Cass, ¿quién te creó en realidad?

—De acuerdo—se rindió Castiel sentándose en una silla—Comenzó al principio de todo…

…

_…Dios había creado a los ángeles antes de poner manos a la obra sobre La Creación. Todos saben que los ángeles no eran del todo sensibles, aquellos sentimientos no estaban en su sistema pero eso no evitaba que algunos fueran más empáticos que otros, después de todo cada ángel había sido creado de manera única._

_Había dos en especial que siempre estaban metiéndose en problemas, Crawley y Azirafel; siempre yendo el uno con el otro a pesar de que esas no eran sus indicaciones, demasiado unidos incluso para el propio Dios pero no tomó demasiada importancia, claro que si lo hubiera hecho habría notado que lo que ellos sentían iba más allá de lo fraternal; era extraño como mucho antes de la creación humana ellos ya expresaban ese mortal sentimiento llamado amor, la sensación de pertenecerse el uno con el otro._

_Fueron los primeros en tener un lazo y, hasta donde se sabe, es el único lazo existente en la historia de los ángeles que ha perdurado por milenios._

_Al no tener recipientes aún su forma real era más susceptible a cualquier cosa y…bueno, fue así como ambos se unieron de una manera que ha sido prohibida desde entonces; entrelazaron sus formas reales, las angelicales, hicieron de su gracia una sola dando vida a algo que no creyeron posible._

_A_ _zirafel y Crawley crearon a su propio ángel, la combinación de ambas gracias de manera inaudita, pues sólo Dios podía dar vida pero ellos lo hicieron, dieron vida a un pequeño ángel de luz azulada que resultó incluso más hermoso que los hechos por la mano del propio Dios y aquello no pareció agradarles a la mayoría de los ángeles. No a Uriel y Miguel al menos, pero Dios, curioso por aquel acontecimiento, perdonó la vida de su creación nacida del amor de dos seres celestiales y la mantuvo con ellos._

_Después vino la caída de miles de ángeles ante la llegada del Hombre, todos aquellos que creyeron en los ideales de Lucifer fueron condenados y lanzados al abismo, al reino de las tinieblas pero no sólo por negarse a amar a los humanos, varios cayeron por diferentes cosas. Crawley fue uno de ellos por el simple hecho de cuestionar los planes del Supremo, por preguntar fue condenado y arrojado junto con miles de sus hermanos, separado de Azirafel y aquel que era su hijo._

_Azirafel intentó interceder, abogar a favor de Crawley, pero todos dijeron que tendría el mismo destino que el traidor si se atrevía a ir en contra de las órdenes de Padre y se condenaría al ángel que crearon. Después se le dio una tarea, cuidar la puerta Este del Edén y evitar que el mal no pasara, se le dio una espada en llamas y se le mandó a la tierra con su pequeño ángel, otorgándoles el primer recipiente que tendrían que cuidar sobre todas las cosas._

_Claro que Azirafel era muy torpe y estaba más preocupado cuidando a su ángel que protegiendo las barreras del paraíso como para notar que una serpiente se colaba entre las protecciones y tentaba a Eva a tomar el fruto prohibido. Azirafel culpó a Gadreel por semejante descuido puesto que aquella serpiente había sido ni más ni menos que Crawley, que al sentir la gracia de ambos demasiado cerca había decidido subir a visitarlos, esperando poder pasar tiempo con ambos._

_Azirafel y Crawley decidieron que aquel cielo era demasiado peligroso para su ángel poco después de aquello así que le hicieron dejar el recipiente que se le había otorgado y fueron al cielo vecino, a uno donde había ángeles más despistados que el propio Azirafel, soldados que causaban el respeto de cualquiera._

_E_ _l arcángel Gabriel de aquel cielo, uno mucho más agradable que del propio, fue quien los recibió en un punto medio donde ambos podían permanecerse juntos sin tener que dejar al otro. Presentaron a su ángel y le advirtieron lo que lo hacía diferente al resto, pidiéndole si podía quedarse ahí con ellos puesto que ambos debían permanecer en la tierra y no querían mandar al hijo de ambos a un cielo donde no lo querían._

_Aquel cielo vecino fue el que recibió aquel ángel y le entrenó siguiendo sus propios planes en diferente tiempo a los otros, haciendo las cosas a su manera y manteniendo a ese pequeño ser bajo el ala del arcángel Gabriel._

_Azirafel y Crawley lo visitaban a menudo, cuando la tierra fue hecha incluso él bajaba y los visitaba a ellos donde sea que estuvieran antes de irse a cualquier misión encomendada. Para todos en el cielo donde pertenecían los padres de aquel ángel, esa pequeña creación había fallecido a manos de los demonios pero en realidad, en el cielo vecino, había provocado grandes problemas pero, a pesar de eso, se había convertido en una leyenda._

_Aquel ángel era Castiel, hijo del ángel Azirafel y del demonio Crowley, las primeras creaciones que experimentaron el amor antes de que los humanos le hubiesen dado nombre._

_…_

—Así que básicamente soy la creación de dos ángeles—concluyó Castiel mirando a Sam y a Dean—Pero después de mi creación fue cuando uno cayó convirtiéndose en demonio. Recuerden que los demonios más antiguos primero fueron ángeles.

—Le llamas Crawley pero la carta dice Crowley—murmuró Sam intentando digerir todo aquello— ¿Por qué?

—Oh, se cambió el nombre cuando el diluvio arribó—aclaró Castiel sonriendo—Dijo que le quedaba más, se enojó con Noé por no cuidar a los unicornios que dejaron el arca.

El silencio inundó aquella habitación haciendo que la atmosfera se convirtiera en algo pesado, casi asfixiante. Castiel miró a Jack, el Nefilim anticristo que estaba criando de manera exitosa a diferencia de sus padres, y éste le sonrió, como si entendiera algo de lo que le pasaba al pelinegro en aquel momento y Cass sintió algo de consuelo en ese simple gesto, en una sencilla sonrisa del chico que con tanto esmero estaba criando.

A Castiel nunca le avergonzó decir que sus padres eran Crowley y Azirafel aunque no siempre lo expresaba, todos asumían que era un ángel como cualquier otro, quizá un poco sorprendidos de que tuviera una forma diferente al resto o que en tantos años apenas pudiera encontrar un recipiente lo suficientemente resistente como para soportarlo, pero jamás pensaban que no era una creación de Dios, no del todo.

Con el tiempo y al ser de cielos distintos comenzó a distanciarse de sus padres disminuyendo sus encuentros a tres veces por siglo, encontrándoselos paulatinamente o recibiendo cartas de manera esporádica donde ambos le relataban sus andanzas en el mundo y lo divertido que era mezclarse con las personas sin resaltar.

En el último siglo Castiel se había alejado tanto de ellos que incluso las cartas habían dejado de llegar; al cielo que pertenecía no le agradaba que viajara mucho a la tierra por lo que se le prohibió a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario y…bueno, en el cielo no hay estación de correo así que las cartas desaparecieron y los encuentros también. Castiel se dedicó a ser un soldado excelente para llevar a cabo sus tareas enterrando en lo profundo de su mente que, a diferencia de los demás ángeles, él tenía una familia, dos padres que se preocupaban por él y lo amaban a pesar de haberse alejado.

No, Castiel no había sido un hijo ejemplar, con el tiempo se olvidó de como serlo y a la larga enterró aquello en lo profundo de su ser decidiendo que a nadie le concernía esa información, que eran sus cosas y, de todas formas, Azirafel y Crowley tenían sus propios problemas como para que Cass los embarrara en los suyos.

Pero, a fin de cuentas, eran sus padres, quienes le enseñaron que no importaba si uno era un ángel y el otro un demonio, le enseñaron a seguir sus propios ideales y a admirar a la creación y, aunque en un principio Castiel olvidó esas enseñanzas, las mantenía arraigadas dentro de él diciéndole que si ahora tenía una familia con los Winchester se debía principalmente a sus padres que le enseñaron a lo largo de su historia como pareja que siempre se podía elegir.

—No puedo creer que me ocultaras algo así—gruñó Dean rompiendo el silencio, haciendo que Castiel lo mirara con pesar—Después de todo, ¿planeabas decírmelo alguna vez, Castiel?—Cass hizo una mueca ante su nombre completo.

—Dean, entiende que esto era difícil de explicar—Cass se levantó y encaró al cazador— ¿Qué querías que te dijera? ¿ _Oye, antes de hacer formal nuestra relación creo necesario informarte que no soy un ángel del señor sino la creación de dos ángeles donde uno se convirtió en demonio por desobedecer, nos besamos?_ Si no te conoces en lo absoluto entonces no sabrás por qué era una mala idea decírtelo sin más—Dean apretó los labios ante eso.

Sam hizo un gesto afirmativo dándole la razón al ángel. Una noticia así dicha de cualquier forma nunca iba a sentarle bien a Dean porque asumiría que Castiel era otra cosa de la cuál ellos necesitarían encargarse y no era así…no necesariamente. Después de todo sólo era un ángel hecho por ángeles ¿cierto? No tenía nada malo dentro de él y había hecho todo por ellos.

Pero eso estaba más allá de Dean, no por la razón de que Castiel tuviera padres (aún seguía asimilándolo) sino por el hecho de que después de todo le había estado ocultando algo importante, algo como su verdadero origen cuando Dean había sido enteramente honesto con él desde que habían aceptado sus sentimientos, desde que Dean había dejado de negar su lazo con el ángel. ¿Acaso Dean no era digno de la confianza de Cass?

—Dean, iba a decírtelo—susurró Castiel con pesar, intentando tocarlo pero siendo esquivado por el cazador—En serio iba a decírtelo.

— ¿Cuándo?—gruñó Dean mirándolo con severidad—Si fuera por ti jamás me habría enterado y lo sabes, Cass, ¿cuándo planeabas decírmelo?—ante el tono usado Castiel se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de manera molesta.

— ¿Sabes qué? Estoy cansado de que siempre hagas esto—gruñó señalando a Dean, haciendo que Jack mirara interesado aquel intercambio sabiendo que se venía una pelea marital, como Sam las llamaba—Siempre soy yo el que se está equivocando en esta relación y al parecer el único que no tiene derecho de hacerlo. Te pido una disculpa por no decirte que soy hijo de ángeles pero era esta reacción la que temía—colocó un dedo en el pecho de Dean y lo empujó—Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Dean.

—Yo nunca te he ocultado nada—gruñó Dean dando un paso al frente.

—Sí, perdón por esconderte esto—masculló Castiel mirando fijamente a Dean—Además, ¿por qué leíste mi carta? En ninguna parte del sobre decía que era para ti—Dean enrojeció ante eso haciendo al ángel poner los ojos en blanco—Mira, si quieres aceptarme ahora que sabes esto perfecto, igual te amo, Dean. Pero si el origen de mi creación causa problemas también lo entiendo pero sólo te diré una cosa…

— ¿Qué?—gruñó Dean con un nudo en la garganta, temiendo que Castiel estuviera dándole una patada en el trasero en forma de despedida— ¿Le dirás a tus padres que terminé contigo?—Cass lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ciertamente no eran la primera pelea que tenían y Sam sabía que no sería la última, ambos eran tan diferentes que le sorprendería si no discutían por lo que cada uno creía.

Por lo general él se quedaba de tercera rueda, como siempre desde que Cass había entrado a sus vidas, intentando evitar que el desastre salpicara a todos como a Jack; el Nefilim no entendía por qué Cass y Dean peleaban y a los dos días no había quien los sacara de la habitación, escapaba de su comprendimiento el comportamiento de aquella pareja pero sin duda le entretenía, era como ver un partido de tenis.

—No, tomaré mis cosas y me largaré a Londres con ellos—amenazó Castiel haciendo que Dean lo mirara alarmado—Y si alguien va a tener miedo vas a ser tú. No olvides que uno de mis padres es un demonio y fue el que hizo pecar a Eva—Castiel tomó de la camisa a Dean y lo miró fijamente—No eres la única familia que tengo, Dean, así que no me hagas enojar—y sin más se dio la vuelta—Jack, ¿quieres acompañarme? Debo bajar las protecciones e ir al supermercado.

—Seguro, ¡si tus padres vienen significa que tengo abuelos! ¿No es así?

Castiel se detuvo un segundo mirando el rostro entusiasmado del Nefilim antes de asentir sonriendo y desaparecer por donde habían llegado. Apenas Dean se aseguró de que los dos seres celestiales se hubieran ido comenzó a maldecir en voz alta sorprendiendo a Sam con su repertorio de groserías que nunca le había escuchado. Decirle a alguien _Hijo de Perra_ ya parecía un halago contra todo lo que Dean estaba soltando.

Aquella mañana estaba siendo diferente a las demás en el búnker, cambiando por completo la rutina que tan alegremente habían establecido con el paso del tiempo. El aroma a café aún picaba en las fosas nasales de Dean recordándole que todo ese desastre había ocurrido mucho antes de poder tomar su tasa mañanera y sabía que, desde ahora, ninguna mañana iba a ser la misma porque había descubierto que el ángel que tan enamorado lo tenía en realidad tenía padres más allá de Dios.

Quizá eso no era lo que le molestaba a Dean.

Quizá lo que le estaba fastidiando aquella agradable mañana de julio era que había descubierto que tenía suegros. Dos suegros en realidad y, para su desgracia, uno era un demonio llamado Crowley. Como si Dean Winchester necesitara más problemas en su vida.

— ¿Qué harás?—preguntó Sam atrayendo su atención.

— ¿Cómo que qué hare?—masculló Dean mirando a su hermano—Hacerle espacio en la cochera al maldito auto del padre de Cass. Maldita sea, Sammy, mis suegros vienen en unos días.

Aquello era demasiado para no reírse ¿no es así? Sam pensó eso pero no lo evitó, dejó que su risa fluyera de manera natural y espontánea haciendo que el mal humor de su hermano se aliviara al menos por un instante y viera lo bizarro de aquella situación. Se permitió reír con Sammy, reír hasta que olvidó por completo que aquello le molestaba. Después de todo, aquellos extraños no iban a hacer que amara menos a Castiel.


	2. La Visita.

Las cosas en el búnker cambiaron de una mañana a otra de forma casi caótica; cuando menos pensaron se vieron rodeados de indicaciones, de productos de limpieza y comida, demasiada comida como para que sólo tres personas pudieran terminarla pero, claro, eso no era lo que importaba sino el hecho de que aquella carta que había llegado a tiempo no había sido leída cuando se debía y ahora el tiempo se les venía encima, como una cuenta regresiva sobre sus cabezas antes de que la bomba explotara.

Sam se encontraba interesado con el hecho de que hubiera más de un cielo lleno de ángeles y que hubiera más de un infierno, siempre creyó que sólo había uno pero que contenía diferentes partes, como secciones. Los círculos de Dante sin embargo Castiel le había iluminado informándole que no era así, que había varios cielos así como varios infiernos y que cada Ángel era diferente a su contrario pero, aún así, había un solo Dios, que ellos eran su mero entretenimiento.

Jack se encontraba incluso más interesado en aquello, entusiasta por conocer a aquellos que ya consideraba abuelos y preguntándole a todas horas a Cass sobre ellos, comenzando a imaginárselos en su cabeza como seres reamente indestructibles, como si fueran Cass pero con cabello de diferente color, tal vez. Para ser un chico que había perdido a su madre y había sido adoptado por tres hombres, el hecho de descubrir que tenía más familia se sentía como la mañana de navidad para un chico normal, se sentía como si de verdad perteneciera a algo después de todo.

Dean era otro asunto en aquella cuestión. Como ya sabemos, aquel cazador era rencoroso y muy difícilmente conseguías su perdón después de haberle estado ocultando cosas pero lo que tenía molesto a Dean era el hecho de que Castiel no estaba esperando ser perdonado, a Cass ya no le importaba si Dean seguía haciendo berrinche como si le hubiera ocultado algo realmente importante; le había dado su espacio alegando que si no lo quería sólo se lo dijera, Cass no iba a enojarse por eso. Dean, sin embargo, estaba molesto con la idea de Cass yéndose de su vida, se sentía triste porque a Cass nada de aquello le importaba como debería y Dean sabía que, después de todo lo que habían pasado, no podía culparlo si se había cansado de sus riñas pero…pero eso era de ellos ¿no? Las discusiones, las reconciliaciones. Era tirar una y otra vez antes de volver al otro.

Tres días después de que la carta hubiese sido leída Dean decidió que no podía seguir así con Cass así que se levantó resuelto a arreglar la situación antes de que sus suegros llegaran que, según sus cálculos, sería a la mañana siguiente.

Aquel no era un día como cualquier otro, se sentía en el ambiente pues el búnker parecía haber disminuido en temperatura al menos unos cuantos grados, Dean sentía su piel erizarse mientras la planta de sus pies iba por el suelo helado provocándole escalofríos a cada paso que daba mientras se aclimataba. Frunció el ceño envolviéndose con ambos brazos mientras veía como su aliento escapaba en una nube a través de sus labios y sus dientes amenazaban con romperse unos a otros.

En la cocina, ajeno a aquel clima invernal que había en su hogar, se encontraba Castiel intentando hornear galletas con ayuda de un libro de recetas y algunos tutoriales de _YouTube_ ; se había despojado de la gabardina y la chaqueta, arremangado las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos y revolvía con sus manos la masa en el bol intentando hacer que quedara como debía antes de colocar pequeñas bolitas en la charola.

Su padre, Azirafel, era amante de la comida, en especial de la dulce y a Cass, al ser un ángel que no se alimentaba, le resultaba casi imposible hacer algo por su propia cuenta que no fueran emparedados o comprar pie en la tienda de autoservicio pero ahí estaba, esforzándose como nunca lo había hecho para hornear galletas. Quería poner algo de él en toda esa comida, quería darles la bienvenida a sus padres después de haber permanecido alejado tanto tiempo.

En los últimos días Castiel se perdía en sus propios recuerdos, en el ángel que fue mucho antes de su caída; se recordaba a sí mismo yendo y viniendo con sus padres en diferentes épocas, divirtiéndose y narrando sus aventuras antes de que cada uno se fuera a lo que le habían encomendado. Cass recordaba esa sensación de calor que siempre le envolvía cuando estuvo con ellos, como un manto cuidándolo y protegiéndolo de cualquier cosa, era como ser la pieza que encajaba en el hueco faltante del rompecabezas. Cass ni siquiera lo entendía porque ciertamente ya había olvidado aquello, las emociones lo hacían parecerse más a los humanos y los ángeles no podían tenerlas, debían ser soldados firmes que acataban órdenes sin cuestionar.

Quizá era eso lo que siempre lo hizo diferente al resto de todos los ángeles, el hecho de que Castiel simpatizaba mucho con cualquier criatura. Pero no es que algo estuviera mal dentro de él, no es que ser hijo de ángeles le afectara de manera distinta; aquel ser que preparaba galletas en aquella fría mañana había sido creado por el amor mucho antes de que éste tuviera nombre, era eso lo que le hacía diferente al resto.

Castiel era un ángel que podía sentir empatía por otros, un ángel que intentaba hacer siempre lo correcto a pesar de ir en contra de sus órdenes. En su cielo ya se había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que se intentó programarlo para que no volviera a cometer semejantes acciones pero eso no era algo que pudieran quitarle a Castiel, así había sido hecho y era lo que le hacía diferente.

Unos brazos le envolvieron la cintura sacándolo de su ensoñación, haciéndolo suspirar cuando el aliento de Dean le acarició la piel de su mejilla antes de depositarle un suave beso de buenos días. El calor del humano lo envolvió por completo haciendo que su pecho se llenara de calidez, como una sensación burbujeante y dorada mientras Dean lo abrazaba con un niño pequeño abraza a su oso de peluche.

—Hace un frío tremendo—susurró Dean mirando fijamente lo que hacía Castiel.

—Hay una tormenta fuera—aclaró el pelinegro terminando de hacer bolitas de masa—Con relámpagos y toda la cosa, es un clima horrendo—se estiró y alcanzó el pequeño recipiente con trocitos de chocolate que se apresuró a ponerle a sus galletas.

—Tus padres vienen mañana, ¿es necesario hornear las galletas hoy?—preguntó Dean sin perder atención de las manos del pelinegro.

—Son necesarias muchas cosas si quiero que todo salga bien—aclaró el pelinegro.

Cass se salió del abrazo de Dean y se dirigió al horno precalentado, según lo que le había dicho el recetario y los videos que veía, y colocó la charola con aquellas galletas un tanto toscas y realmente monstruosas antes de cerrar el horno y girarse a Dean, que estaba recargado en la encimera esperando por él.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio contemplándose fijamente sintiendo que podían ver más allá de lo que tenían en frente; la cocina seguía oliendo a café, el aroma les picaba la nariz envolviéndolos, haciendo que con mirarse pensaran en aquel elixir que les quitaba el sueño y los hacía mantenerse inquietos.

El lazo que los unía tiró de ambos en dirección al otro dando a entender que no podían seguir alejados de esa manera, que no podían seguir enojados porque se necesitaban; a veces resultaba muy fastidioso tener ese lazo porque el enojo no les duraba nada en lo absoluto, porque ese lazo no dejaba que permanecieran demasiado tiempo separados y ahí estaba de nuevo haciendo de las suyas, tirando de Cass y tirando de Dean para que arreglaran sus problemas, fastidiado de que estuvieran siempre peleando y alejándose.

Dean suspiró y, por primera vez, fue el primero en ceder. Extendió los brazos tomando de la hebilla del cinturón a Castiel y lo acercó a él hasta que ambos estuvieron respirando el mismo aire. Cass se dejó llevar alzando las manos, intentando ponerlas en los hombros de Dean pero evitándolo por poco al verlas cubiertas de masa. Pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello manteniendo las manos separadas mientras Dean lo tomaba de la cintura y lo miraba fijamente, perdiéndose en el azul de sus pupilas y en lo brillante que era, como si tuviera todo un océano en ellas en el que Dean siempre quería sumergirse una y otra vez.

—No me interesa quiénes son tus padres, Cass—susurró Dean ladeando ligeramente el rostro—Me molesta que lo hayas ocultado durante tanto tiempo, ¿esa era la impresión que tenías de mí? ¿Qué no podías decirme quiénes eran tus padres?—Cass apretó los labios apoyando su frente contra la de Dean.

—Sabes que tu reputación te precede, Dean, tenía miedo de tu reacción—susurró haciendo que Dean tuviera que darle la razón—Y…bueno, ciertamente se me había olvidado y no habíamos tenido tiempo de sentarnos a conversas nuestro árbol genealógico con propiedad—ambos sonrieron divertidos— ¿Ya no estás enojado?

—Dudo que en realidad lo hubiese estado en algún momento—aclaró el cazador tomando las manos de Cass—Para eso existe la cuchara, Cass.

—Es más divertido con las manos—aclaró el pelinegro sonriendo.

Dean tomó una de sus manos llenas de masa y, sin más, se llevó los dedos de Castiel a la boca chupándolos en su intento de limpiarlos; los labios de Castiel se abrieron en un silencioso jadeo mientras sus ojos se oscurecían al ver a Dean pasar la lengua por sus dedos y chuparlos como…como solía hacer con otras cosas. Cass sintió que sus pantalones se ajustaban unas cuantas tallas mientras Dean seguía limpiándole una mano antes de pasar a la otra, saboreando la masa azucarada de las galletas en la piel del pelinegro, raspando con los dientes cuando era difícil quitarla con la lengua y saboreando en el paladar aquel dulce sabor, siendo completamente consciente de todo lo que le hacía sentir al pelinegro.

Dean dejó libre la mano de Castiel antes de que éste lo tomara de la camisa y estampara sus labios con los suyos, besándolo como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo, saboreando la masa de galleta en su boca.

Dean lo tomó de las caderas acercándolo más a él, sintiendo la dureza de su pantalón y el calor del ángel haciendo que se le olvidara el frío que reinaba en el búnker; ambos se besaron borrando sus problemas, todas aquellas discusiones tontas enterrándolas en lo más profundo, resolviendo sus diferencias con un simple beso azucarado.

— ¿A dónde fueron Sam y Jack?—preguntó Dean mientras giraba y subía a Cass a la encimera.

—Están deshaciéndose de algunas protecciones—aclaró jadeante el pelinegro, sintiendo a Dean besarle el cuello—Dean, aquí no. Sam nos va a regañar.

— ¿No es eso lo divertido?—cuestionó Dean sonriendo contra su piel.

Castiel se rió, de verdad que lo hizo haciendo que Dean se congelara en medio de su acción y lo mirara hipnotizado sintiendo como la risa del pelinegro lo envolvía y anidaba en su pecho, como esa clase de sonidos que querías guardar para siempre.

Lo miró ahí alzándose sobre él sentado en la encimera, contempló su cabello desordenado y sus mejillas enrojecidas mientras la risa aún flotaba en la cocina, como el canto de un ave una mañana de primavera.

El interior de Dean se revolvió mientras acunaba con ambas manos aquel rostro risueño y éste le miraba con brillantes ojos azules, como si las tonterías de Dean fueran algo realmente divertido. Dean le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares empapándose de esa visión antes de atraerlo a sus labios y besarlo con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo mientras mordisqueaba su piel y su lengua lamía cada parte a su alcance, sintiendo que podía fundirse de esa manera con el ángel y estaría feliz para toda su vida.

Como venía siendo costumbre desde que aquella carta en la gabardina de Castiel había sido abierta, aquella mañana en el búnker no fue como las demás y no precisamente por el frío que hacía ni por la tormenta allá fuera sino porque en esa cocina que olía a café y donde se horneaban galletas un ángel que había olvidado muchas cosas se rió como si nada, se rió desbordando amor por el hombre que lo mantenía sobre él, besándolo con devoción y adoración.

Tal vez te digas que aquello no era extraño ni nada fuera de lo común, todo el mundo se reía de vez en cuando sino es que todo el día pero así no eran las cosas con Castiel, no con Dean. No en el búnker.

Castiel sonreía en ocasiones, abiertamente o tenía esa mueca ladeada especial para Dean que lo volvía loco; a veces reía pero era más para no hacer sentir mal al cazador, a veces se divertía estando con la gente que amaba pero no reía…no de esa manera, no como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Su risa se había sentido casi lírica a través de sus labios, como si Dean pudiera escuchar algo celestial, el canto de los ángeles sin esa frecuencia que le reventaba los oídos.

—Te amo, Cass—susurró Dean contra sus labios ganándose un asentimiento—Lamento haberme comportado como un idiota.

Cass alzó sus manos, un poco pegajosas después de todo, y acarició las mejillas de Dean pasando sus pulgares por las pecas de su rostro antes de sonreírle de verdad, como si nada malo hubiese pasado y le recordó a Dean el por qué estaba tan locamente enamorado de aquel ángel que seguía creyendo en él sin importar sus errores y Dean creía en Cass, seguiría creyendo no importaba si el día de mañana aparecía una nueva hermana o un primo, le creería porque amaba a ese ángel, porque había luchado con ese ángel y, después de todo, no iba a rendirse sin más. No cuando les había costado horrores estar juntos.

—Me gustas aún si eres idiota—aclaró Castiel haciendo sonreír a Dean—También te amo, Dean, pero era en serio lo que dije hace días. No podemos seguir así—Dean apretó los labios asintiendo—Mi error hace años fue olvidar que tenía a donde ir cuando perdí todo lo que tenía y no volveré a equivocarme ¿vale?—Dean asintió besándolo brevemente—Y procura no decir absolutamente nada de todo esto, por favor. Mis padres suelen ponerse…bueno, mi padre puede ser un poquito pesado—Dean sonrió contra sus labios.

— ¿El ángel o el demonio?—cuestionó divertido.

—Dejaré que tú lo averigües—susurró antes de volver a besarlo.

Dean suspiró al ser recibido por el calor del ángel, alzándose sobre la punta de los pies mientras que Cass lo envolvía con piernas y brazos; Dean deslizó sus manos desde las caderas de Castiel hasta sus costillas, pasando por su espalda y sonriendo al sentir en los omóplatos esos extraños bultos que nunca podía ver pero que sabía donde se encontraban, sabía lo que eran así que los acarició levemente escuchando lejanamente como los trastes salían volando ante el golpe recibido y una cálida luz azulada encendía el pecho de Cass.

Aquella escena que se daba en la cocina era realmente común para Sam, había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces en que los había encontrado de esa forma, en algunas con menos ropa que en otras.

Ya ni siquiera le molestaba pero, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, aquella era diferente porque ambos sólo estaban ahí en brazos del otro besándose como si nada, como si la cocina no fuera un auténtico desastre y, como era de esperarse, Sam decidió que era momento de avisarle a Castiel que las protecciones habían sido desactivadas, al menos la gran mayoría, sin perturbar la seguridad del búnker.

—Cass, hemos desecho algunas protecciones—habló Sam mirando su teléfono mientras Jack le acompañaba—La tormenta está empeorando y, ¡chicos, por Dios!—Sam soltó su teléfono y se apresuró a cubrirle los ojos a Jack mientras aquella pareja se sobresaltaba— ¿Qué tanto les cuesta irse a su habitación?

Dean y Cass se separaron de golpe mirando hacia la entrada de la cocina donde Jack sonreía mientras Sam le cubría los ojos. La pareja sonrió un poco avergonzada mientras se alejaba del otro, dando espacio suficiente para que el calor momentáneo menguara de su sistema y se acomodaran la ropa en su lugar. Al menos no habían estado haciendo nada en serio como en otras ocasiones.

— ¿Siempre que entre a la cocina veré un desastre o a ustedes dos dándose lote?—gruñó Sam descubriendo los ojos de Jack.

—Al menos no fue como en esa ocasión con el pastel—consoló Jack haciendo que Sam lo mirara confundido.

— ¿Qué pastel?

Dean se adelantó intentando inventar alguna tonta escusa para que Jack no los delatara a él y a Cass sobre lo que habían estado haciendo la vez del pastel. Castiel se quedó detrás de él recogiendo los trastes que había estado usando antes de que se distrajera por completo de su acción y escuchara como alguien le susurraba en el oído, alguien que no estaba cerca pero que se sentía así.

Los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron como si una corriente de aire helado hubiese atravesado el búnker y sus ojos brillaron escuchando esa voz que le recordaba otra época, una menos complicada, susurrarle al oído, entonando su nombre como si de una canción de cuna se tratara, tirando de él hacia una dirección contraria a la que siempre habían estado tirando, llamándole como la luz llama a una luciérnaga en la oscuridad. Apenas aquel llamado cesó, alertándole de que estaba próximo, Castiel dejó todo lo que hacía y miró a los Winchester.

—Mis padres ya llegaron—aclaró sin más saliendo presuroso de la cocina.

Los tres hombres que hablaban sobre pasteles y cosas que no debían hacerse en la cocina se quedaron congelados unos segundos, los suficientes como para que aquellas palabras cobraran sentido una a una en su cabeza y tuvieran el significado que merecían.

Apenas cada letra cobró sentido dentro de ellos salieron disparados detrás del ángel, Dean tuvo que hacer una parada y colocarse unas sandalias antes de subir las escaleras de entrada, ignorando por completo que afuera había una tormenta con relámpagos y toda la cosa.

Afuera el vendaval se desataba haciendo que la lluvia te empapara por completo apenas pusieras un pie afuera. Castiel se encontraba en medio del camino marcado ajeno al agua que le escurría por la ropa y el cabello, Jack se había puesto a su lado mirando fijamente al frente antes de ver al pelinegro, admirando como se movía de manera nerviosa sobre su lugar mientras su mirada se mantenía a lo lejos, como si él pudiera ver algo que Jack no.

La lluvia comenzó a amainar y en el horizonte a donde miraba Castiel el cielo resplandecía de un azul imposible, como si la tormenta no hubiese estado cubriéndolo hace apenas unos instantes. Aquel azul en el cielo pronto iba esparciéndose hasta eliminar las nubes de tormenta que aún se mantenían sobre el búnker, hasta secar la lluvia y hacer brillar el sol de manera resplandeciente y que el vendaval que les había recibido se transformara en una fresca brisa veraniega tan cálida que no demoró en secar la ropa de Castiel apenas unos segundos después, era como un milagro.

Música comenzó a escucharse, melodía pegajosa que Jack identificaba de algún lado, quizá de alguna película vista con Sam o escuchada en algún local, la melodía era pegadiza y el Nefilim comenzó a balancearse al ritmo mientras Cass, a su lado, se llevaba una mano a los labios mordisqueándose las uñas, temiendo aquella llegada mientras el suelo bajo sus pies vibraba a cada segundo que transcurría y aquella melodía sonando a lo lejos comenzaba a ser más clara y tener sentido.

Fue entonces que en la curva antes del camino de entrada un Bentley de un año desconocido para Castiel con carrocería negra apareció siendo iluminado por los cálidos rayos del sol como si de una señal divina se tratara; Cass escuchó los pájaros cantar pero, no conforme, algunos relámpagos iluminaron el cielo azul sobre sus cabezas, como si la tormenta no se hubiera ido del todo.

Conforme más se acercaba aquel auto y la canción aumentaba de volumen algo dentro de Castiel revoloteó de alegría haciendo que sus alas se agitaran. Dejó el nerviosismo de lado y comenzó a moverse impaciente sobre sus pies haciendo que el Nefilim lo mirara divertido, Cass se veía realmente feliz y contento, ¿por qué no lucía así los demás días? ¿Cómo si estuviera a punto de echarse a correr? Bueno, pensó Jack para sus adentros mientras aquel auto negro comenzaba a reducir la velocidad, si él estuviera a punto de ver a su madre después de creerla perdida también estaría así ¿no? Era comprensible.

Sam y Dean se les acercaron cuando aquel auto se detuvo de manera brusca a unos metros de ellos sintiendo extraño el calor que hacía, como si fuera un día realmente agradable para todos ahí. Castiel sonrió radiante dando un paso al frente en el instante en que las puertas del auto fueron abiertas.

— ¡No tenías que conducir como un demente, ¿sabes?!

— ¡No es mi culpa que los americanos conduzcan del lado equivocado!

Un hombre de baja estatura y cabello blanco, quizá un poco dorado, salió del lado en donde debería ir el piloto pero, a lo poco que podían notar, ahí no había volante; lucía realmente mareado sujetándose de la puerta antes de incorporarse y aparecer ante la comitiva que le aguardaba con una gentil sonrisa; lucía ropa realmente graciosa, al menos lo parecía para Dean y Jack pues tenía un traje de colores claros, beige y cremas, y portaba esa postura propia de un inglés.

Quizá lo gracioso de su atuendo era el chaleco bajo el saco y el moño a cuadros en su cuello, quizá era el reloj de bolsillo que podían notar o los zapatos que parecían una mezcla entre dorado y café, no podrían saberlo pero algo en él desprendía ternura y diversión, como si dieran ganas de tomarle el pelo.

El otro hombre, al contrario del primero, salió con elegancia de su auto vistiendo de negro de pies a cabeza pero con mucho más estilo que el otro, quizá un poco rockero pero sin resultar exagerado. Caminaba de manera divertida, casi pavoneándose como si fuera la estrella de aquel lugar; su cabello, a diferencia del primero, era de un tono rojizo extraño pues no podían considerarle pelirrojo pero tampoco castaño, era una mezcla de ambos dando ese color oscuro, como el borgoña.

Éste no portaba reloj de bolsillo ni moño a cuadros con el primero, ni siquiera te daban ganas de reírte de él pero lo peculiar, por decirlo de alguna manera, eran las gafas negras que tenía cubriendo sus ojos, como si poco importara el lugar y el clima, ellas debían permanecer en su rostro.

Ambos recién llegados miraban con atención su entorno, perdiéndose un poco en los árboles a su alrededor y en el hecho de que parecía no haber absolutamente nada ahí, nada que no fuera tierra, rocas y algunos animales silvestres como los pájaros, que comenzaban a cantar como si celebraran la llegada de la primavera. El de cabello blanco caminaba titubeante, permitiéndose admirar hasta el mínimo detalle mientras que el otro, el de negro, se pavoneaba y veía todo aquello con desagrado arrugando la nariz de manera graciosa.

—No me gusta—habló el de negro con un acento extraño pero que no era del todo inglés—Es demasiado…solitario, ¿qué pasó con los rascacielos y esas cosas?—exclamó girando sobre su propio eje—Ni siquiera tiene techo.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que aún no llegamos—tranquilizó el de cabello blanco con una voz pausada y dulce, casi alegre—No todos viven en la opulencia.

Castiel sonrió al escucharlos y se plantó ante ellos sintiendo como su ser picaba de ganas por correr hacia ellos, por envolverlos con ambos brazos y buscar ese calor que recordaba de hace milenios. Los recién llegados se detuvieron y miraron al pelinegro de ojos ridículamente azules frente a ambos.

Los tres hombres que se contemplaban ladearon ligeramente la cabeza hacia un costado intentando encajar en sus recuerdos lo que tenían en frente, para Castiel fue tremendamente fácil pues ellos no habían cambiado en nada pero para los recién llegados se les dificultó un poco.

El último recuerdo que tenían del ángel frente a ellos era el de una pelinegra de bonitos ojos verdosos con alas realmente perfectas. Aquel era un ángel roto, uno que había pasado por mucho ¿y saben qué? No les importó en lo absoluto.

—Cassie—saludó el de cabello blanco adelantándose y envolviendo con ambos brazos al pelinegro—Pero mira todo lo que has crecido, mi pequeño. ¿Ese recipiente es nuevo? ¿Cuánto llevas con él? Te queda muy bien, ¿has pensado en cambiarlo? Bueno, no importa, te ves bien en él—Castiel sonrió mientras se abrazaba a aquel hombre y dejaba que lo revisara por completo—Oh, querido, tus alas están en pésimas condiciones—Castiel miró sobre su hombro antes de contemplar al recién llegado, que comenzaba a tomar un ala de Cass—No te preocupes, seguro puedo hacer algo, unos cuantos milagros y estarán como nuevas.

—Ya, Zira, deja respirar al chico.

El llamado Zira fue apartado del pelinegro mientras aquel hombre de negro se quitaba los lentes y mostraba unos ojos amarillentos muy similares a las serpientes haciendo que Cass se sintiera alegre, sabía que su padre usaba aquellos lentes para no causar molestia e incomodidad en las personas pero a Cass le gustaban sus ojos, le recordaban lo que era y que le amaba aún así.

—Ven aquí, polluelo, anda—le extendió los brazos a Castiel, que se apresuró a abrazarlo con fuerza—Ha pasado un tiempo ¿eh?—Cass hizo un sonido de afirmación—Está bien, no pasa nada. Te has librado de soportar a tu padre.

—Crowley, deja de decirle esas cosas a Castiel—Zira le golpeó el brazo al llamado Crowley haciendo reír a Castiel antes de apartarse—Mi pequeño, has hecho cosas que no debías ¿no es así?—Cass suspiró.

—Lo intenté—susurró el pelinegro sintiendo como el peso que tenía en su espalda comenzaba a aplastarlo haciendo que sus hombros se encorvaran—Intenté hacer lo que creía correcto pero siempre empeoraba la situación.

Aquel hombre llamado Zira lo miró con entendimiento con una pequeña sonrisa mientras mantenía sus manos entrelazadas al frente, asintiendo ante las palabras de Castiel antes de volver a abrazarlo, consolándole y diciéndole que ahora ellos estaban ahí y que no volvería a estar solo y Cass…Cass como que olvidó su edad y volvió a sentirse ese pequeño ángel que revoloteaba por todos lados con Crowley y Azirafel, se permitió sentirse de esa manera mientras su padre lo abrazaba y el otro le palmeaba la cabeza en señal de consuelo volviéndose a colocar los lentes.

—Quiero presentarles a alguien—aclaró Cass apartándose y mirando a donde los Winchester lo esperaban—Jack, ven anda. Tienes que conocerlos.

Los padres de Castiel miraron con atención al sonriente chico que se acercaba a Castiel, admirando las alas a su espalda y esa aura dorada que le envolvía. Crowley incluso bajo sus lentes por el puente de su nariz contemplándolo sin el cristal polarizado sintiendo que estaba ante una réplica física de la apariencia de Cass sólo que con el cabello rubio, el chico sin duda no era humano pero tampoco Ángel, ambos podían sentirlo en la energía que emanaba.

—Papás, él es Jack y es…es mi hijo—presentó sin más Castiel colocando una mano en el hombro del chico—Jack, ellos son mis padres Azirafel y Crowley—presentó señalando a cada uno, que parecían en estado de shock antes de sonreír.

—Hola, mi nombre es Jack—se presentó el chico estrechándoles las manos—Cass me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, historias geniales.

— ¡Ay, pero que lindo niño!—celebró Azirafel haciendo a Crowley sonreír antes de mirar a Cass.

— ¿Creaste un Nefilim, Castiel?—preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Ese simple gesto le recordó a Cass las cosas que venían a continuación de eso, cosas que no del todo eran buenas ni tampoco malas, eran accidentes que ocurrían sin más. Cass se removió inquieto sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso y temeroso, como un adolescente que ha sido descubierto en plena huida en dirección a la fiesta.

—Es una historia larga—aclaró sin más, dando por zanjado el tema.

—Estoy seguro de que ya habría tiempo de escucharla—solucionó Azirafel mirando fijamente el rostro de Jack—Oye, ¿quieres ver un truco de magia?

— ¡No, Zira, no el truco de la moneda!—gruñó Crowley haciendo reír a Cass.

—Ya lo he perfeccionado, para tu aseguración—se defendió Azirafel mientras aparecía una moneda y se la mostraba a Jack—Mira…

Crowley dejó de prestarle atención a su acompañante y miró más allá de Castiel encontrando a dos hombres realmente altos contemplarlos como quien ve una ecuación de tercer grado. Enarcó las cejas mirándolos fijamente, intentando adivinar con cuál de ellos salía su hijo pero viéndolo casi inútil, ambos poseían un lazo celestial que le era difícil de identificar la esencia de Castiel en alguno.

—No sé tú pero yo quiero saber quién le ha quitado la inocencia a mi Cassie—habló Crowley caminando en dirección a los hombres.

—Papá, ¿tienes que ser tan…?

— ¿Demoniaco?—completó Crowley mirándolo de reojo—Oh sí, esa es mi especialidad.

Castiel negó con la cabeza mientras acompañaba a Crowley y Azirafel se entretenía con Jack cerca del auto. El demonio se detuvo cerca de los hombres mirándolos fijamente, haciendo que a la nariz de ambos llegara un aroma a limón en lugar de azufre, como limón recién cortado o algo así. Ambos cazadores enarcaron las cejas al verse analizados detrás de unas gafas negras, preguntándose si en algún momento mirarían los ojos de aquel hombre con aroma a limón y cabello color borgoña.

Crowley arrugó la nariz en desagrado alejándose del par y mirando fijamente a Castiel, como si hubiese esperado más de él y no aquello que le mostraba. Cass se revolvió el cabello mirándolo con una ligera disculpa antes de contemplar de reojo a los hermanos que parecían confundidos ante la reacción del demonio. Incluso se olisquearon, pensando que podían oler mal pero no encontraron nada malo…bueno, quizá Dean sí olía un poco mal pero porque aún no se duchaba.

—Al menos hubieras escogido al alto—señaló Crowley haciendo que Dean frunciera el ceño—Se ve mejor partido que el enano—ante aquello Sam apretó los labios intentando ocultar su sonrisa y Dean le miró ofendido.

—Usted no luce muy alto que digamos—gruñó Dean cruzándose de brazos.

Cass cerró los ojos ante aquello, preguntándose por qué Dean no podía mantener su boca cerrada incluso cuando no conocía de nada al hombre que tenía en frente.

El demonio se colocó frente a Dean mirándolo fijamente, oliendo la esencia de Castiel por todo él pues el humano apestaba a ángel, viendo con más claridad ese lazo que iba de su hijo al cazador y viceversa. Llámenlo paranoia pero a Crowley no le agradaba del todo aquello, un lazo con un humano causaba demasiados problemas, y más con uno que portaba el alma maltrecha.

—Creo que no escuche bien—habló Crowley mirándolo fijamente— ¿Qué dijiste?—Dean sonrió burlesco haciendo que Cass maldijera.

—Que no está en condiciones de juzgar quién es enano aquí.

Cass se llevó una mano al rostro, preguntándose por qué creyó que aquello era buena ida, en el instante en que su padre se quitaba los lentes y su rostro se deformaba por completo, estirándose hasta parecer más alto mientras sus amarillentos ojos se agrandaban y de su boca salían dos colmillos similares a los de una serpiente; la lengua viperina salió de golpe mientras siseaba en dirección a Dean y su piel se tornó de un color rojizo similar al de su cabello.

Sam y Dean dieron un sobresalto alejándose de golpe, maldiciendo no haber sacado ningún arma en esa situación, incluso ambos cayeron en un charco que aún no se secaba empapándose de lodo, haciendo que Castiel los mirara alarmados antes de que su padre volviera a su forma inicial y se colocara los lentes de sol de nuevo, sonriendo con suficiencia ante lo pálidos que estaban los cazadores. En defensa de Sam y Dean los demonios que ellos enfrentaban no hacían nada parecido a eso, sin duda; eran más una nube de humo negro con olor a azufre que poseía humanos, no hombres con ojos de reptil que tenía una lengua viperina y que olía a limón.

— ¡Crowley!—llamaron desde donde Jack y Azirafel conversaban sobre trucos de magia— ¡¿Ya estás asustando al novio de Castiel con tu forma de serpiente?!

— ¡Claro que no, cariño, sólo me presentaba!—Cass lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras ayudaba a Dean y a Sam a levantarse— ¿Qué? Si tu padre me conoce ya debería saber que eso es lo que estaba haciendo.

—Al menos deberías de preguntarles sus nombres antes de hacer eso—gruñó Cass mientras limpiaba a Dean con su gracia y luego a Sam—Chicos, él es Crowley, mi padre y el de allá es Azirafel—el ángel a lo lejos agitó una mano con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro—Papá ellos son Sam y Dean Winchester—presentó señalándolos—Dean es con quien salgo.

—Oh, le habría apostado al alto—habló Azirafel desde el otro lado.

—Tú me entiendes, querido, por eso te amo—señaló Crowley al ángel haciendo que Dean lo mirara con fastidio—Bueno, ha sido un viaje largo, Castiel, ¿acaso vives aquí en la intemperie? Vamos, polluelo—le pasó un brazo por los hombros—Muéstrame eso que llamas hogar mientras los humanos se encargan de nuestro equipaje—chasqueó los dedos y cuatro maletas realmente pesadas aparecieron en frente de Sam y Dean—Hagan un buen trabajo y tendrán propina.

Sam quería reírse de lo absurdo que era todo aquello, tomar esas maletas mientras veía al ángel seguido de Jack entrar al búnker con sus acompañantes y reírse a carcajada limpia mientras se retorcía con un dolor de estómago y perdía el aliento porque todo eso era realmente gracioso pero una mirada de Dean bastó para que Sam se guardara sus comentarios.

— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo se iban a quedar?—preguntó Sam intentando controlar su risa.

—Unos días—aclaró Dean con pesar—Largos y tormentosos días. Tienes suerte de que tu suegro esté de vacaciones.

Sam se rió ante eso sin poder evitarlo y Dean, muy a su pesar, lo dejó reírse mientras tomaba las maletas y se dirigía hacia el búnker, diciéndose que si había sobrevivido a tantos apocalipsis podría sobrevivir a una visita de sus suegros ¿verdad? Era un Winchester, aquello sólo sería un juego de niños. Pero, claro, Dean no sabía que por abrir un sobre que no le pertenecía su suerte ya no sería la misma.


	3. La Apuesta.

—Creo que aquí hacen falta algunas plantas—era constantemente la queja de Crowley con respecto a ciertos lugares.

El búnker no fue la excepción al ver la carencia de verdor que brindaban las plantas a un hogar y no dejó de quejarse al respecto desde que había llegado.

Hacían falta plantas y ventanas, quizá una chimenea también y pantallas planas, era como estar enterrado bajo tierra rodeado de libros y cosas mortalmente aburridas, al menos para él, sin embargo el surtido de alcohol no pudo decepcionarlo.

Las plantas daban vida a un hogar, o eso solía creer Crowley cuando ordenaba a las suyas crecer. Ayudaban a relajarse y despejar la mente porque cuando Crowley no quería pensar en los problemas se ponía a cuidar sus plantas, temerosas plantas que temían decepcionar al demonio. Sin embargo a los dueños de aquel búnker la mera sugerencia de agregar plantas a su vivienda no les agradó del todo. Las plantas necesitaban cuidados y ellos no tenían tiempo para esas cosas.

Azirafel, por el otro lado, estaba demasiado contento con el lugar pues había tal cantidad de libros que sentía que estaba en su biblioteca. Libros con información diferente a la propia, con pocas novelas literarias y más como enciclopedias. Libros y libros de montón decorando las paredes, los muebles e incluso encontró algunos en la cocina, tantos libros y tan poco tiempo para leerlos, ya se imaginaba en un futuro haciéndole visitas a Castiel a todas horas con tal de terminar su inmensa biblioteca.

Dean, sin embargo, se encontraba fastidiado de estar recibiendo constantemente las críticas de los que ahora eran sus suegros; aquello estaba muy sucio; la cocina no estaba surtida como debería; ¿en serio tiene que apestar a sangre aquí? Deberías de poner algunas plantas; la franela ya pasó de moda ¿mi hijo sale con un leñador o con un cazador?

Dean estaba que se volvía loco y ¿saben por qué? Porque todas esas críticas venían de su suegro demonio y no podía decir nada sin que Castiel lo sujetara del brazo mirándolo con comprensión, pidiéndole infinita paciencia a Crowley, paciencia que Dean no tenía porque odiaba que un demonio le estuviera jodiendo y, aún más, ser jodido por un demonio ¡llamado Crowley!

Aquel día, el tercero desde la llegada de los padres de Castiel, Dean se encontraba mirando su computadora esperando encontrar un caso que le excusara de la visita de sus suegros pero parecía imposible, como si el mundo hubiese conspirado en su contra con tal de molestarlo, quizá era una señal del destino de que no debía leer cartas que no le pertenecían, Dean no lo sabía y probablemente no lo sabría nunca.

—Mis padres preguntan si no hacemos nada interesante aquí—hablaron en la entrada de la biblioteca ganándose un gruñido de Dean—Creo que a papá le hará bien si le enseñas tu auto, a él le gustan los clásicos.

—Prefiero cortarme un brazo antes de dejarle las llaves de mi nena a un demonio—gruñó Dean sin despegar su vista de la computadora.

Castiel lo observó fijamente, sintiendo la molestia de Dean de forma abrumadora, como si todo fuera su culpa y sabía que no era así, Dean sólo estaba malhumorado por no salirse con la suya como el hecho de que Cass le prohibió el trabajo lo que durara la visita de sus padres y, para bien de ambos, sin sexo hasta que Crowley y Azirafel no estuvieran a dos habitaciones de distancia.

Cass suspiró y se encaminó a donde estaba el cazador deteniéndose detrás de él, pasando las manos por su cuello a sus hombros para después deslizarlas hasta su pecho, sintiendo los acelerados latidos del corazón del cazador y el calor que emanaba de él, aquel calor humano que daba consuelo en Cass cada noche desde que ambos estaban juntos.

El pelinegro se inclinó y presionó su frente contra la mejilla de Dean antes de besarlo, sintiendo como el rubio ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza recibiendo de buena gana las caricias del ángel.

—Me haría muy feliz que pasaras tiempo con mis padres—susurró Castiel mordisqueándole la barbilla.

—Y a mí que no se estuvieran quejando a cada rato—gruñó el cazador tomando una de las manos de Cass y llevándosela al vientre—Y también que me dejaras ponerte una mano encima pero no todo se puede—Cass sonrió y tiró del lóbulo de la oreja de Dean con los dientes—Cass, no hagas eso.

—Son ingleses, Dean, se quejan de todo—ante eso Dean sonrió ladinamente deslizando la mano de Cass un poco más abajo—Y si me haces feliz te haré feliz ¿no se tratan de eso las parejas?

Dean asintió sin perder la sonrisa, diciéndose que no podía durar mucho tiempo enojado con Castiel, le era imposible cuando lo besaba de esa manera y le hablaba con ese tono.

Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y Castiel lo besó en los labios deslizando la mano que Dean mantenía entre las suyas hasta el cierre del pantalón del cazador, acunando la erección del humano mientras ambos se besaban, ignorando por completo que se encontraban en la biblioteca, demasiado perdidos en el otro como para prestar atención a alguien más.

Como a las cuatro personas que se encontraban en la entrada de la cocina; Sam le estaba cubriendo los ojos a Jack de nueva cuenta mientras el Nefilim jugueteaba con un extraño objeto que Azirafel le había obsequiado; el padre ángel contempló enrojecido la forma en la que su hijo parecía perderse en su propio mundo cuando estaba con Dean y, para su mala suerte, aquello le distrajo lo suficiente haciendo imposible de evitar lo que venía a continuación.

Una serpiente rojiza con rayas negras iba por el suelo hasta meterse bajo la mesa, Azirafel miró con preocupación el reptil escuchando su siseo, sabiendo que aquello sólo iba a traerles problemas con Castiel por andar asustando al pobre humano con el que salía pero ¿qué podía hacer Azirafel a esas alturas? Nada salvo ver a su esposo serpentear por el suelo hasta la pierna de Dean, mostrando los incisivos agrandándolos de manera meramente irreal sólo para asustar al pobre humano.

Dean, el pobre Dean cuyo mundo se había volcado de cabeza hace unos días, estaba concentrado en Castiel por lo que aquella sensación que iba subiendo de sus pies a su cintura no tuvo demasiada importancia hasta que sintió un ligero golpeteo en su mano, aquella con la que sostenía la de Castiel en su entrepierna.

Dean miró sin alejarse de Cass hacia abajo y lo que le recibió fue una horrible serpiente de ojos amarillos mostrándole los colmillos, como si fuera a morderlo en cualquier segundo si no dejaba de hacer lo que hacía.

Dean comenzó a gritar apartándose de un empujón de Castiel, intentando deshacerse del reptil pero éste se había enroscado en torno a su muñeca dispuesto a no soltarlo mientras más siseaba y mostraba los colmillos, como si esa fuera su habilidad.

— ¡Dean, para de gritar, por todos los cielos!

Castiel corría detrás de Dean intentando quitarle a su padre, que bizarro se escuchaba aquello.

Azirafel se unió a la persecución preocupado de que el cazador lastimara a Crowley al estrellarlo contra la mesa en su intento de quitárselo de la mano pero la serpiente no se soltaba, estaba perfectamente enroscada en torno a la muñeca de Dean; la luz de la biblioteca hacía que sus enormes y filosos colmillos brillaran débilmente y una gota de lo que Dean creía era veneno comenzaba a formarse, como si Crowley estuviera listo para traspasarle la piel de un mordisco.

En la entrada de la biblioteca Jack y Sam se encontraban sentados mirando a los dos ángeles corretear detrás de Dean en su intento de quitarle la serpiente. Sam sabía que su hermano les había generado un tanto de…temor desde que tuvo la fiebre amarilla pero no creyó que fuera tanto, Crowley no era del todo una serpiente enorme, era pequeña y casi delgada, del tipo que podías tener de mascota sin problema, ¿por qué Dean hacía tanto alboroto?

—Es un bebé—gruñó Sam poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver que Cass sostenía a Dean y Azirafel intentaba desenredar a Crowley de la muñeca del cazador—No es tan grande.

—Creo que lo que le asusta son los colmillos—aclaró Jack señalando la forma en que la serpiente tiraba mordidas al aire—Son muy grandes.

—Demasiado para su tamaño—asintió Sam.

Ambos, cazador y Nefilim, ladearon ligeramente la cabeza al ver cómo Azirafel comenzaba a tirar de la serpiente con temor a lastimarla y Cass tiraba de Dean hacia el lado contrario. El cazador mascullaba algo sobre cómo partir una serpiente en dos ganándose más chasquidos y siseos de parte del reptil, negándose a soltarse de él hasta dejarle moretones en la mano y así previniéndole que más le valía no ponerle ni una mano encima a su pequeño ángel mientras ellos estuvieran bajo el mismo techo.

—Por favor, Crowley, ¡suéltalo ahora!—gruñó Azirafel intentando quitar del brazo de Dean a la serpiente— ¡No estaban haciendo nada malo!

— ¡Voy a matar esta maldita serpiente, Castiel! ¡La voy a matar si no me la quitas!

—Es mi padre, Dean, no puedes matarlo.

Dean quería decirle que si ya había matado a varios de sus hermanos no habría problema en matar a su padre. Claro que poco tiempo tuvo para hablar, tal amenaza había indignado al demonio que se desenroscó en un ágil movimiento de cola del brazo de Dean y se sujetó de Azirafel evitando volar por los aires como hicieron su hijo y el cazador, donde ambos cayeron de culo en el suelo sin aliento y con la respiración agitada mientras que Azirafel se aseguraba que Crowley no tuviera ningún rasguño.

—Maldita serpiente—gruñó Dean sacando de su pantalón su arma y apuntando a la serpiente que siseaba desde el brazo de Azirafel—He matado a otros por menos.

—Dean Winchester, si le haces algo a mi padre no te la acabas—gruñó Castiel intentando levantarse—Ambos están comportándose como niños.

—Perdona a Crowley, Dean—pidió Azirafel mientras colocaba a la serpiente sobre la mesa y se acercaba al cazador—A veces es my infantil pero no tiene malas intenciones. Nos hacemos a la idea de que Castiel tiene a alguien ahora, hasta hace poco era nuestro pequeño ángel y lo llevábamos a todos lados de la mano.

Dean frunció el ceño sin bajar el arma, apuntando a aquel bulto que comenzaba a crecer hasta tener forma de un hombre vestido de negro con ropa de lo que parecía otra época, mirando todo con ojos amarillos realmente escalofriantes antes de que su lengua bípeda se asomara por sus labios y le mostrara los colmillos en un siseo.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a amenazar a un demonio?!—gruñó Crowley mirando fijamente a Dean antes de colocarse las gafas—Castiel, no me gusta tu novio.

—Bueno, ¡no debiste molestarlo!—masculló Cass quitándole el arma a Dean y guardándola en su gabardina—Estoy cansado, ¡se la han pasado peleando desde que llegaste! Papá, súpera que no ando con un demonio y acepta a Dean de una vez y tú…—Cass miró a Dean golpeándolo en el brazo—Deja de ser un malhumorado.

—Mi cuota con demonios llamados Crowley expiró hace unos años, Cass—gruñó Dean cruzándose de brazos—No me agrada tener que soportar a otro demonio llamado Crowley y que todo sea mi culpa.

Sam y Jack miraban con atención el intercambio como si estuvieran ante su drama de televisión favorito.

El Nefilim seguía jugando con aquello que Azirafel le había obsequiado que, a palabras del ángel, era un objeto muy didáctico e interesante que le causaba fascinación haciendo que Jack se metiera de lleno en él pero, para Sam, no era más que un _spinner_.

Jack hacía girar aquel objeto de manera distraída mientras veía a Cass discutir con sus padres y con Dean, preguntándose por qué sus abuelos consideraban tan…feo que Castiel anduviera con un cazador como lo eran los Winchester.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que conociste a un demonio llamado Crowley y no saliste con él?—preguntó Crowley de manera ofendida, llevándose una mano al pecho—Es todo, Azirafel, nos han cambiado a nuestro hijo.

—Crowley, no seas así—suplicó Azirafel antes de mirar a Dean y a Cass—Bien, no tienes que salir con un demonio para tener nuestra aprobación, Castiel, lo sabes, es sólo que…

— ¿Que qué?—Castiel se cruzó de brazos plantándose firmemente junto a Dean.

— ¡¿Es que no te has visto en un espejo?!—Exclamó Crowley desesperado, haciendo que Dean se tensara en su lugar cuando vio su ceja alzarse sobre los lentes—Tus alas están rotas, Castiel, te lastimaron y me niego a creer que fue “asunto del cielo”—gruñó cruzándose de brazos—Ni siquiera sé por qué estamos peleando.

—Oh, porque encontramos a Cass y a Dean besándose como ustedes hace unos minutos en la cocina—aclaró Jack con una gentil sonrisa antes de mirar su juguete de vuelta.

Las mejillas de Azirafel se pusieron rosas mientras que Dean sonreía abiertamente, como si aquello fuera realmente divertido y no estuviera muerto del miedo hace sólo unos minutos. Castiel, sin embargo, enrojeció por los motivos equivocados sintiendo que llegaba a su límite.

Ciertamente, presentar a tu novio a tus padres no era algo del todo fácil; tenías que prepararte para todos los escenarios posibles donde tu novio no se cayera con uno de tus padres o, en caso contrario, donde uno lo quisiera demasiado hasta abarcarlo por completo.

Sin embargo, presentar a tu novio cazador a tus padres, ángel y demonio, complicaba aún más aquel acto social porque, a palabras de Crowley, los demonios y los cazadores eran enemigos naturales. A palabras de Azirafel, Crowley sólo estaba siendo un demonio malhumorado que detestaba el hecho de imaginar a su único hijo de novio con un cazador.

Castiel estaba llegando al límite de lo absurdo así que iba a tomar medidas drásticas al respecto, medidas que no se imaginó tomar pero que su padre y Dean no le dejaban de otra. Cass veía varias características de su padre en su novio como su amor por el rock y los autos clásicos, sabía que podrán llegar a llevarse bien si tan solo hablaran en lugar de pelearse cuando estaban en la misma habitación.

—Papá, Dean quiere enseñarte la colección de autos de los letrados—declaró el pelinegro ganándose una mirada estupefacta de todos en la biblioteca.

—No, no es cierto—gruñó Dean tirando de la gabardina de Cass— ¿Te has vuelto loco?—gruñó en voz baja—Nos íbamos a matar hace unos segundos.

—Le enseñas a mi padre la colección de autos clásicos o te dejo sin sexo durante dos meses, Dean—amenazó Cass en voz baja mirándolo severamente—Es en serio, tienes que comportarte, es mi papá.

—Mi más sincero pésame—se disculpó Dean mirándolo con molestia— ¿Yo tengo la culpa que ese par te engendrara?

—Pues tu padre tampoco fue el ejemplar del año—gruñó Castiel tirando de la camisa de Dean hasta colocar su cara a centímetros de la propia—Te ayudé con tu madre, Dean, más te vale ayudarme con los míos.

Dean miró con asombro como los ojos de Cass chispeaban ante un sentimiento que nunca le había visto, no al menos con Cass en sus cinco sentidos; era furia, desesperación, Dean podía asegurar que hasta estrés así que no le quedó de otra más que tragar duro y asentir ante las demandas del pelinegro, ajeno a que justo frente a ellos se hallaba el reflejo de su situación donde un gentil y dulce ángel amenazaba a un demonio de hundir su Bentley en el Atlántico si no se comportaba.

—Sí, los autos clásicos de los letrados—asintió Dean tragando duro mientras se alejaba de Cass unos metros—Cass ha dicho que le gustan los autos clásicos.

—Sí, los clásicos—asintió Crowley acomodándose la chaqueta mientras se alejaba de Azirafel—Me gustan mucho, claro que sí…

—Entonces, mientras ustedes pasan tiempo de calidad iré con Jack a hornear galletas—celebró Azirafel haciendo que el Nefilim le sonriera desde el piso y Sam lo mirara con alarma—Galletas con chocolate, ¿te gustan esas, Jack?

—Sí, mucho—asintió Jack haciendo girar su juguete— ¿Puedo ayudar a prepararlas?

Sam había aprendido, en esos días, que si la cocina era un desastre con su novio rondando por el búnker con Azirafel al mando de la cocina resultaba un verdadero apocalipsis y que por nada del mundo debía dejarlo solo. No por nada quemó la comida del día anterior en su intento de imitar lo que Dean hacía con los panqueques mientras que Castiel arruinaba los huevos fritos quemándolos por discutir con Crowley.

Así que, apenas el ángel tomó de la mano a Jack y lo dirigió a la cocina, feliz de pasar tiempo con el que consideraba su nieto, Sam y Castiel se apresuraron a seguirlos dejando a un incómodo demonio y a un cazador en medio de la biblioteca, recordándose que si se mataban un ángel de ojos azules y gabardina beige los reviviría sólo para matarlos él mismo.

…

Crowley contemplaba con verdadero interés el bello auto clásico que se encontraba frente a él, tan negro como su propia alma y brillando como si le acabaran de untar cera para autos. Era elegante, con cada línea de su carrocería acentuada en delicadas curvas que te invitaban a deslizar tus dedos por ellas y sonreír ante lo hermoso que era. Claro que ninguno le llegaba a su Bentley pero Crowley podía decir que aquel auto era algo digno de admirar.

—Es el mejor de todos los que me has mostrado—habló el demonio de manera distraída, inclinándose para mirar los asientos—Aunque un poco…sucio—señaló el montón de basura que Dean tenía en el suelo del auto antes de pasar a la parte trasera—Demasiado sucio, ¿no cuidas tu auto?—preguntó el demonio mirando al cazador del otro lado del auto.

—No he tenido tiempo—gruñó Dean mirando de mala manera a Crowley antes de perderse en su chica—Un hermoso Chevy Impala de 1967, usado desde entonces y no ha muerto ni un solo momento. Esta belleza ha resistido más de tres apocalipsis sin desacelerar.

Crowley miró con atención el vehículo antes de incorporarse, Dean no podría estar seguro de qué expresión podría tener puesto que los lentes de sol hacían casi imposible descubrir el estado de ánimo del demonio, sólo Dean podía ver una de sus cejas enarcadas y, para su asombro, un poco del amarillo de sus ojos haciendo que el cazador luchara contra sus ganas te tomar su arma y dispararle.

—Buen auto—felicitó con burla el demonio mientras se lamía el labio superior son la lengua bípeda ganándose un estremecimiento de Dean—Pero apuesto a que mi Bentley podría ganarle si problema.

Ante aquellas palabras Dean se sintió realmente ofendido, ¿acaso ese demonio insinuaba lo que estaba insinuando? Pero qué…A Dean podían apuñalarlo, torturarlo, dispararle, incluso matarlo pero nunca le faltaban el respeto a su auto de esa manera como…como si Baby fuera un simple cochecito de juguete y ya, ¡¿a quién se le ocurría meterse con Dean de esa manera?!

—Debes estar bromeando—se rió el cazador lleno de incredulidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos— ¿En serio crees que tu carroza fúnebre puede ganarle a mi nena?

—Más respeto a mi auto, niño—siseó Crowley—Una carrera a que mi Bentley le gana a tu dichoso Impala.

Dean miró a su suegro con los ojos entrecerrados, preguntándose si habría alguna trampa aquí pero Crowley no dejó de mostrar ningún tipo de emoción, pareciendo que Dean hablaba con una pared en lugar de alguien con…apariencia humana.

— ¿Qué si gano?—cuestionó el cazador de manera desconfiada.

—Dejaré de molestar lo que dure la visita—prometió Crowley ganándose una sonrisa de parte de Dean, imaginándose un búnker sin las quejas de su suegro—Pero…si yo gano…pondré plantas en todo el búnker y responderás todo lo que yo pregunte con total honestidad—ante tal amenaza Dean borró la sonrisa—Así que, ¿qué dices, cazador? ¿Te arriesgas?

Ambos se contemplaron en silencio unos segundos, los suficientes para calibrar sus posibilidades de ganar, demasiado confiados en sus propios autos como para permitirse un margen de error sabiendo que ningún vehículo se les comparaba a sus bienes más preciados y, quizá eso era lo que hacía de aquella carrera algo peligroso.

¿Se negaron? No, no lo hicieron, ¿Les dijeron a los ángeles? ¡Desde luego que no! No eran idiotas, ¿estaban dispuestos a ganar al precio que fuera? Oh sí, claro que sí por lo que Dean agitando sus llaves fue como la bandera de salida para Crowley.

…

—Sam, ¿podrías ir a revisar que mi padre y Dean no se estén matando?—preguntó Castiel de manera distraída mientras hacía bolitas de masa con Jack y Azirafel.

—No sé si me agrade la idea de dejarlos a ustedes solos en la cocina—murmuró Sam pensativo mirando fijamente a los tres “cocineros.”

—Lo tenemos todo controlado—tranquilizó Azirafel alzando las manos con entusiasmo…pegando una bolita de masa en el techo—Bueno, podemos arreglárnoslas.

Sam los miró unos segundos, debatiéndose si los dejaba solos o no pero una mirada de Cass y Jack le dijo que no habría problema, que necesitaban tiempo a solas para charlar y esas cosas así que, con la preocupación amenazando con atenazarle la garganta, salió de la cocina yendo a donde estaban su hermano y Crowley, preguntándose si ya se habrían matado o todavía no.

Apenas Sam salió de la cocina Jack miró fijamente el techo como si esperara que la bolita de masa cayera en cualquier momento lo cual ocurrió en diez segundos, aterrizando de manera pegajosa sobre la cabeza de Castiel llenándolo por completo de pasa, haciendo que Azirafel lo mirara preocupado e intentara quitársela llenándolo por completo.

El Nefilim se rió entre dientes cuando Azirafel tiró del pelo de Castiel con fuerza y el pelinegro comenzó a quejarse, alegando que era inútil y que ya lo desaparecería con gracia.

—Al menos lo intenté—murmuró Azirafel antes de volver a lo que hacía—Así que, Castiel, ¿cómo es que tus alas terminaron en tan mal estado? Y no me digas que fueron cosas del cielo.

—Sí lo fueron—asintió Castiel mirándolo fijamente—Los ángeles caímos y todos perdimos las alas de esa manera.

Azirafel podía ser muy despistado en ocasiones, si no es que todo el tiempo. Se distraía con los objetos brillantes o con cualquier bocadillo dulce que se le atravesara en el camino, milenios con Crowley ya lo habían hecho un blanco seguro y era por eso que el demonio se mantenía celosamente junto a él para evitar que alguien quisiera aprovecharse de su ángel. Sí, Azirafel era como Castiel, tan distraído e inocente que cualquiera podría querer usar eso a su favor.

Sin embargo no era estúpido, no como todos parecían creerlo, y notaba cosas que los demás no cuando estaban demasiado concentrados como el hecho de que Cass evitaba su mirada cuando alegaba que su condición era cosa del cielo; además, si todos los ángeles cayeron de esa forma hubiese bastado con volver al cielo y dejar que sus alas sanaran, el material espiritual y universal con el que estaban hechas sus alas se encontraban en mejor condición una vez que estaban todos en el cielo así que Castiel no estaba diciendo del todo la verdad y a Azirafel le entristecía.

—Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, Castiel—susurró mirándolo de reojo—No le diré a tu padre si es lo que te preocupa, ya veo que no saldrá bien—Cass sonrió ladinamente y comenzó a ayudar a Jack—Bueno, Jack, querido, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Ham, tres años supongo—Jack se encogió de hombros haciendo que Azirafel lo mirara de manera interesada—Sí, tuve que crecer muy rápido—el chico sonrió antes de colocar sus bolitas de masa en la charola.

—Ya lo veo—asintió Azirafel terminando con sus propias bolitas—Te pareces mucho a Castiel pero tu gracia es diferente a la que podría portar un hijo biológico de nuestro polluelo—Cass miró la mesa fijamente y Jack se removió inquieto—Por qué no somos honestos, anden. Ustedes pueden preguntar algo y yo responderé mientras ustedes me responden algo.

— ¿Por qué le diste agua bendita a papá?—se apresuró a preguntar Castiel mirándolo fijamente.

La sola idea de imaginar a uno de sus padres con un objeto que podría causarle la muerte instantánea hacía que la gracia s ele congelara en el sistema. No quería ni imaginar qué problemas pudiesen haber tenido como para que Crowley tuviera agua bendita en su poder.

Cass sabía que sus padres siempre hacían de todo con tal de protegerse, no les importaba si iban en contra de sus propias órdenes o de su naturaleza mientras el otro se mantuviera a salvo por lo que imaginarse a Azirafel dándole agua bendita a Crowley era como verlos apuñalarse el uno al otro.

Azirafel se tomó un momento para responder, preguntándose si era necesario decirle sus problemas maritales a su hijo. Era obvio que para el mundo entero no había Azirafel sin Crowley y viceversa, no podían existir sin estar rondando con el otro, estaban unidos más allá de lo que los ángeles de su propio cielo pudiesen entender.

Aunque, claro, habían tenido algunos problemas antes como el hecho de que Crowley estuvo decidido a irse sin Azirafel.

—La necesitamos para algo—se salió por la tangente en ángel de cabello claro haciendo que Castiel le mirara con los ojos entrecerrados—Le salvó la vida a tu padre, Cassie, no me mires de esa manera.

Jack, que escuchaba con atención las palabras de los adultos, decidió que Cass necesitaba ser sincero con su padre; Sam le había enseñado a que ocultar las cosas no lo llevaría a ningún lado y que sólo empeoraría las cosas, que era mejor una cruda verdad que una gentil mentira porque al menos así las personas sabían a qué atenerse. Claro que no es que los hermanos siguieran sus propios consejos pero al menos intentaban que Jack no cometiera sus errores.

—Iré a ver qué hacen el abuelo Crowley y Dean—aclaró el chico limpiándose las manos—Espero que sea algo divertido.

—No lo aseguro mucho—señalaron ambos ángeles viendo al Nefilim partir.

Sí, nadie aseguraba nada por el simple hecho de que demonio y cazador tenían definiciones muy distintas de lo que el resto consideraba diversión.

…

En el garaje no había absolutamente nadie, Jack pudo notarlo debido a la ausencia de insultos de parte de Dean y porque no escuchaba a Sam, también por el hecho de que el Impala no estaba en el lugar donde Dean acostumbraba a estacionarlo, se preguntó durante un segundo si habrían salido sin avisar, sabiendo que se meterían en problemas con Castiel de ser así y la verdad sea dicha, Jack comenzaba a molestarle el hecho de que tenían a Castiel tan molesto y estresado, como si todo recayera en el pelinegro cuando en realidad los recién llegados también eran su familia ¿no es así? Después de todo Dean y Cass estaban juntos y él consideraba a los cazadores como sus padres, ¿no los hacía eso familia?

— ¡Sam, Dean, ¿dónde están?!—Cuestionó el Nefilim en voz alta mientras caminaba por el garaje.

— ¡Acá fuera, Jack!—escuchó a Sam desde la salida del garaje.

El Nefilim se apresuró a llegar hacia donde se encontraba el más alto de los cazadores y miró lo que le rodeaba, viendo banderillas cuadriculadas en blanco y negro flaqueando dos autos negros que brillaban bajo la imponente luz del sol, Sam se encontraba mirando a los dos conductores con pesar mientras tenía un silbato colgando de su cuello y una cámara flotaba a su alrededor en espera del momento indicado para hacer captura de la victoria.

— ¿Qué hacen?—preguntó Jack mirando con interés el escenario frente a él.

—Harán una carrera—informó Sam mirando fijamente los autos—Lo cual considero mala idea porque no es el terreno apropiado pero poco puedo hacer para que ambos entiendan, es frustrante, como si tratara con dos Dean a punto de lanzarse a la muerte sin más.

Fue en ese momento en el que Jack notó que ambos carros iban en sentido contrario, uno yendo hacia la derecha y otro hacia la izquierda cuando, por regla general, en las carreras todos los autos iban hacia el mismo lado. Comenzaba a ver varios fallos en todo eso pero parecía que a nadie más le interesaba.

—Bien, ¡las reglas son las siguientes!—exclamó Sam hacia los dos conductores—Cada uno la dará la vuelta al búnker y el primero en llegar será el ganador, ¡han hecho un trato así que no pueden romperlo! Enciendan los motores—el ronroneo del impala se vio eclipsado por el suave murmullo del Bentley haciendo que los conductores se gruñeran como si de dos depredadores se tratara—En sus marcas, listos…

— ¿Puedo decirlo yo?—preguntó Jack interrumpiendo a Sam.

—Seguro—asintió Sam sonriendo.

Uno de los banderines que rondaba por ahí flotó hacia donde se encontraba Jack, que lo tomó con una sonrisa mientras Crowley lo miraba desde su auto, sintiéndose enteramente feliz por hacer sonreír a su nieto de esa manera. Dean negó con la cabeza, divertido al ver a Jack tan entusiasmado con algo tan simple, a veces olvidaba que sólo se trataba de un chico que apenas conocía las cosas simples del mundo.

—En sus marcas…listos… ¡FUERA!—Jack agitó la bandera haciendo que ondeara con el viento.

En segundos una nube de polvo los envolvió mientras que en el camino de tierra quedaban la marca de dos tipos de neumáticos distintos y aquellos autos negros desaparecían en lados opuestos, como si fueran el reflejo del otro.

Ambos conductores tenían fe ciega en su propio auto sabiendo que no iban a fallarles, sus autos habían pasado por mucho en tantos años que resultaba casi cómico que fueran a fallar en ese instante por una simple carrera, o eso creía Dean en el instante en que el impala comenzó a dar tumbos y a amenazar con apagarse, como si no tuviera ganas de ayudar al cazador a ganarle a su suegro infernal después de haber sobrevivido a tanto apocalipsis.

—No me hagas esto, bebé—susurró Dean alentando a su auto a seguir—Por favor, cariño. Dijo que él era mejor que tú, sé que no es así nena, vamos.

Las cosas a Dean últimamente no le salían en lo absoluto, pareciera que estuviera maldito de nueva cuenta, como la vez que perdió la pata de concejo y odiaba a quien estuviera haciendo las cosas al azar de esa forma, al que estuviera haciendo que todo le saliera mal como desde hacer un simple café hasta ganar una carrera de autos.

La suerte para Dean había cambiado pero no iba a dejar que el destino se saliera con la suya.

Lastimosamente, en esta ocasión, eso no era una opción porque, claro, la magia que lo rodeaba era una que Dean no había visto con anterioridad.

…

—No le digas a papá lo que te he dicho—pidió Castiel mientras se encontraba sentado en un banquillo con las alas extendidas—No lo entendería.

—No, no lo haría. Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo—aclaró Azirafel pasando las manos por las alas de Castiel en su intento de sanarlas lo mejor que pudiera—Hijo mío, si tanto dolor te causaba ¿por qué te quedaste? Sabes que te habríamos recibidos con los brazos abiertos sin problema—Cass hizo una mueca ante eso mirando fijamente su regazo—Lo olvidaste.

—No quería que esto les alcanzara a todos ustedes—mintió con voz temblorosa mientras sentía como su padre le estiraba un ala todo lo largo que podía, pasando sus manos por sus maltrechas plumas—Nadie en el cielo sabe que soy hijo de ángeles, nadie salvo Gabriel y si iba con ustedes comenzarían a hacerse preguntas.

Azirafel suspiró con pesar, sintiendo que había sido un error catastrófico haberse alejado demasiado de Castiel; ambos habían creído que era buena idea darle su espacio a su pequeño ángel, dejarlo crecer y equivocarse por su propia cuenta para que aprendiera pero después de escuchar todo lo que había sufrido Azirafel tenía las ganas de envolverlo con ambos brazos y llevárselo para que nadie le hiciera algo, sanar todo el dolor que cargaba dentro hasta que volviera a brillar en todo su esplendor como antes.

— ¿Lo quieres demasiado como para soportar todo eso?—preguntó Azirafel dejando el ala de Castiel en su lugar—Porque si es así no haré nada que dañe su relación, Cassie, te apoyaré siempre, mi pequeño.

Castiel lo miró con brillantes ojos azules, sintiendo que todo el tiempo necesito de eso, necesito de quien estuviera a su lado sin importar cuantas veces arruinara las cosas.

Porque a Azirafel no le importaba que Castiel hubiera ayudado a cerrar el cielo porque lo amaba de esa manera incondicional en que hacían los padres, lo amaría siempre…claro que no pudo decir nada porque el búnker comenzó a llenarse de plantas atrayéndoles la atención. Plantas brillantes y verdes, con algunas flores colgando de las paredes convirtiendo de pronto el búnker en una pequeña jungla de vida que no se imaginó tener nunca.

—Crowley—susurró Azirafel con pesar.

Cass lo miró unos instantes antes de comenzar a preocuparse por la salud mental…y cardiaca de Dean. Mi padre lo va a matar de un coraje, pensó para sus adentros con pesar.

No, Crowley no mataría a Dean, no ahora al menos. Primero tenía que asegurarse de algunas cosas…cosas como el estado de las alas de Cass y de por qué su brillo se encontraba tan apagado. Cosas importantes que definirían el destino del cazador y si dejaba viudo a su hijo antes de tiempo o no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente me divierte éste capítulo jajajasjsjs


	4. Azirafel.

Dean se preguntaba si su vida no podría empeorar en lo que iba de aquella semana; su auto no había ganado una carrera, el búnker se encontraba lleno de plantas y, por si fuera poco, su suegro demonio le hacía preguntas de improvisto a cada hora del día y Dean se veía condenado a responder con la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

El cazador estaba a nada de mandar a todos al infierno y despedirse de Castiel ante eso, sabiendo que si echaba a sus padres el ángel los seguiría.

Quizá era eso lo que no entendía; Cass nunca había sido demasiado expresivo respecto a sus sentimientos, Dean casi podría jurar que sólo expresaba sentimientos con él y, desde hace unos años, con Jack, incluso parecía más humano que él mismo en ocasiones pero el Castiel que últimamente rondaba el búnker no era el que conocía.

Cass lucía más contento, mucho más expresivo de lo que Dean hubiera imaginado y se preguntaba ¿por qué no fue antes así?

Era como si Cass siempre hubiera sido retenido por algo, oprimido en expresar sus emociones de una manera brutal y hasta ese momento no se había visto con la libertad de ser él mismo y en lugar de alegrarle le molestaba, hacía que se preguntara si todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos—no sólo en relación sino desde que se conocieron—Castiel no había tenido la confianza de mostrarse como realmente era, como si hubiera muros que no se atrevía a derrumbar ante Dean, ¡Dean! El humano con el que pasaba cada noche y no precisamente durmiendo.

Si era honesto consigo mismo seguía un poco molesto ante el hecho de que Castiel le hubiera ocultado el hecho de que no era un ángel creado de la mano de Dios sino de otros dos ángeles donde uno se había convertido en demonio. Sabía que era ese tipo de reacción la que había orillado al ángel a ocultarle semejante información pero Dean era su…bueno, en realidad no sabía qué era para el ángel.

Nunca lo presentaba como su novio, simplemente era ese alguien con el que salía, solía decir que era su ángel pero…

Gruñó lleno de frustración, sintiendo que últimamente ni siquiera era capaz de organizar ni sus propios pensamientos, saltando de un lado a otro como un conejo en pradera. Todo aquello era demasiado para él, o quizá era que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cambios, ante el hecho de que Cass tenía una familia…una familia como la que él no tuvo.

Tres ligeros golpes en su puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos haciendo que mirara con el ceño fruncido en esa dirección, maldiciendo internamente al ver las enredaderas cubriendo las paredes, creando más basura de la que estaba acostumbrado, diciéndose que apenas aquellos suegros que tenía se fueran a Londres él iba a podar todo ser biológico verde.

—Dean—llamarón del otro lado tocando de nuevo—Soy Azirafel, ¿puedo pasar?

Dean suspiró profundamente contando hasta cinco, diciendo que su suegro ángel de momento no había sido tan molesto como el demonio, si acaso Azirafel le recordaba aún más a Cass con toda esa aura de ternura rodeándolo, tan torpe y despistado en ocasiones que a Dean no le sorprendía que Crowley fuera tan protector con él.

—Seguro, adelante—habló mientras se sentaba al borde de su colchón.

Azirafel abrió la puerta, sonriendo al ver las enredaderas darle la bienvenida, sabiendo que Crowley las tenía amenazadas para que crecieran y se expandieran por todo el búnker si no querían que comenzara a cortarlas, apostaba a que Dean estaría feliz con eso.

El ángel miró al cazador encontrando a la perfección aquello que tenía tan enamorado a Castiel; estaba a simple vista, era la luz que aún emanaba aquel humano a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

Azirafel había aprendido, en ese poco tiempo, a compararlo con un roble; resistiendo cada tormenta, manteniéndose fuerte y frondoso mientras mantenía seguros a todas las criaturas que vivían en él. Crowley aseguraba que había más debajo de la piel que no querían mostrarles, se sentía demasiado conectado a él por lo que lo repudiaba, Crowley nunca se había llevado bien con otros demonios…

Bueno, si Azirafel era honesto, Crowley no se llevaba bien con nadie que no fuera él, fin del asunto. Su amado demonio era demasiado ermitaño como para tratar a alguien con cortesía y formar un lazo amistoso, eso se lo dejaba a Azirafel.

Pero el ángel sabía que en ese momento no estaban como para decidir si les caía bien o no el humano con el que vivía Castiel. Ellos estaban ahí para conocer a Dean, para saber lo que había sido de su hijo y para sanarlo, hacer que sus alas volvieran a la normalidad y recordarle que no importaba que tan feas se pusieran las cosas ni qué tan horribles sean sus errores, ellos siempre iban a recibirlo gustosos en su hogar.

—Sam y Castiel han preparado la cena—informó Azirafel mirando la habitación de Dean—Aunque en realidad la han comprado, lamento haber estropeado la estufa—Dean le sonrió ladinamente agitando la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, Sammy y yo no cocinamos mucho—lo consoló Dean mientras asentía—Iré en un segundo.

Azirafel apretó los labios, debatiéndose sobre si era el momento apropiado o debería esperar un poco más. Desde hace unos días que había querido hablar a solas con Dean, como un padre preocupado por su hijo quería asegurarse de que cuando se fuera lo dejaba en buenas manos.

No sabía al cien por ciento la naturaleza de la relación entre su hijo y el cazador, no sabía cuán enamorados estaban y si eran capaces de todo por el otro y era por eso que quería charlar bien con Dean, sin Crowley atormentando al pobre humano que a veces evitaba los lugares donde se encontraba el demonio.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo—habló Azirafel colocando las manos entrecruzadas al frente, sobre su vientre, haciendo que Dean lo mirara enarcando las cejas—Un momento, antes de que vayamos a cenar.

—Ham, seguro—Dean asintió señalando la cama o la silla del escritorio—Siéntate donde gustes, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Es por Cass?

—Sí, tiene que ver con Castiel—asintió Azirafel sentándose junto a Dean en el colchón—Sólo estoy preocupado por él—confesó mientras enlazaba y desenlazaba sus dedos, jugueteando de manera nerviosa—La luz de Castiel no es lo que solía ser con anterioridad—aclaró haciendo que Dean se encogiera de hombros.

—Cass ha pasado por mucho, no me sorprende que se vea un poco maltrecho después de todo—Azirafel lo miró alarmado ante tal declaración— ¿Qué?

— ¿No lo comprendes, Dean? Mi hijo es un ángel. Un ángel de ángeles y sus alas están rotas, su brillo se apaga y parece que alguien lo masticó y luego lo escupió—para sorpresa de Dean, vio en los expresivos ojos de Azirafel un dolor que le era ajeno—Castiel es mi hijo, es una parte de mí, y verlo de esa manera…

Dean apretó los labios sin saber muy bien por qué Azirafel le decía todo aquello.

Ciertamente no habían tenido años fáciles desde lo que parecía una eternidad, cada vez que salían de un problema se metían en otro mucho peor, y así había sido durante un tiempo hasta hace apenas unos años donde las cosas parecían más tranquilas pero ¿de qué servía? A fin de cuentas el daño estaba hecho.

—No ha sido fácil, en realidad—aclaró Dean mirando sus manos—Ha sido difícil durante un tiempo y apenas estamos teniendo un momento de paz—el cazador se encogió de hombros antes de mirar al extraño ángel junto a él—Cass ha sido muy fuerte.

—Es hijo de Crowley, no me sorprende que haya resistido a tanto—asintió Azirafel suspirando con pesar—Dean, Castiel es lo más preciado que tengo en la vida—aclaró haciendo que Dean lo mirara con interés—Nuestros cielos se distanciaron pero no hubo día en el que no pensara en él, cada milenio desde que entró a mi vida he pensado en su bienestar y en lo que sería de él si algo nos pasaba a Crowley y a mí—Azirafel extendió una mano y palmeó con suavidad el hombro de Dean—Los ángeles no deberíamos de sentir amor, Dean.

—Lo sé—asintió Dean mirándolo sin entender—Los lleva a la caída porque son sentimientos humanos—Azirafel asintió—No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, ¿Qué si amo a Cass? Claro que lo hago, a mi modo, desde luego, y Cass lo sabe.

—Ahora veo por qué Crowley te molesta tanto—Azirafel sonrió haciendo que Dean se sintiera demasiado expuesto—Te pareces mucho a él y eso es lo que le molesta.

— ¿Por qué le molestaría eso?—preguntó Dean confundido.

Dean, secretamente, comenzaba a molestarse ante el hecho de que lo compararan demasiado con Crowley. Él no se sentía parecido al demonio, ni mucho menos.

Sí, a ambos les gustaban los clásicos y el rock viejo, el que era mejor que el actual; Crowley era fanático de _Queen_ mientras él prefería _Led Zeppelin_. Sí, ambos se fastidiaban si se metían con su ángel pero no por eso eran parecidos, ¿cierto? Apenas y se soportaban entre ellos.

—Porque eres muy parecido a él, Dean—repitió Azirafel, esperando que Dean entendiera—Sólo…quiero que me prometas algo ¿sí? No es mucho pero es importante—Dean asintió, no muy seguro de lo que fuera a pedirle.

“—Cuida de Castiel, por favor. Estoy sanándolo lo mejor que puedo y me gustaría que volviera a ser lo que fue. Me ha dicho todo lo que han pasado y no te culpo, Dean, como sé que hará Crowley cuando se entere—ante eso Dean tragó duro—Fueron sus decisiones las que lo llevaron a ese estado pero cuando nos vayamos quisiera estar seguro de que mi hijo no volverá a sufrir—Azirafel lo miró fijamente—Los ángeles no pueden amar y aún así Castiel fue creado debido al amor que le tengo a su padre, aún así te ama por lo que, por favor, no le falles.

Antes de que Dean pudiera sentir el peso de todas esas palabras, encontrarles el significado especial que les daba aquel ángel tan extraño, la puerta se abrió revelando a un Jack sonriente que tenía los labios manchados de chocolate.

Dean lo miró con el ceño fruncido, había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que le repetía a Jack que no podía comer golosinas antes de cenar si no quería problemas con Sam pero el Nefilim era digno sobrino de Gabriel, le entraba por un oído y le salía por otro.

—Dean, ¡Gabriel ha llegado!—celebró Jack haciendo que el mayor de los Winchester se sintiera a desfallecer—Y dice Sam que ya vengan a cenar.

Sí, Dean no estaba preparado para la cena que iban a tener en la biblioteca.

…

El búnker parecía una jungla, al menos eso solía decir Jack cuando andaba por todos lados siguiendo la estela de Castiel y Azirafel, jugueteando con lo que sea que el ángel o el demonio le dieran haciendo que Dean se molestara porque, a sus ojos, estaban mimándolo demasiado y él no quería ningún Nefilim consentido.

El punto no era ese en ese momento, ¿cierto? Sino el hecho de que sentado en el regazo de Sam como si fuera dueño del mundo se encontraba un arcángel que ponía de los nervios a Dean siempre que se encontraba cerca. Gabriel, aquel molesto arcángel que quizá no alcanza el metro con setenta de altura, mirando a su hermanito como si fuera un pastelillo mientras bromeaba y charlaba con Crowley mucho mejor de lo que Dean hacía provocando que el cazador se enfurruñara.

Todo el mundo parecía llevarse a la perfección con su suegro demonio menos él.

Quería más a Sam, molestándolo a cada instante con el hecho de que Castiel debería de estar saliendo con él y no con Dean. Incordiando a Dean con sus preguntas salidas de la nada que en lugar de ganarse el favor de su suegro sólo lo molestaban más; Dean solía creer que si no quería saber la respuesta entonces era mejor que no preguntaras.

—Oye, ¿ocurre algo?—Castiel se colocó frente a él posando las manos en su pecho—Sé que Gabriel apareciendo no es lo que necesitas exactamente—Dean bufó.

—Si te soy honesto, no sé cómo he sobrevivido la semana—aclaró Dean colocando las manos en las caderas de Cass— ¿Cómo se tomó el hecho de que Gabriel sale con Sammy?

—Bien, parece bien con eso—asintió Castiel mirando fijamente a Dean— ¿Papá habló contigo?—Dean asintió—Pareces molesto.

—No es por lo que me dijo tu padre, si es lo que te preocupa—aclaró Dean sonriéndole ladinamente para calmarlo—No es nada, Cass, estoy bien—el pelinegro lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados ante aquello ganándose un beso de Dean—Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?

Cass lo miró con extrañeza.

Dean no era demasiado…expresivo así sin más, por lo general se lo decía cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido o en una fecha importante y Cass estaba demasiado seguro que no se celebraba absolutamente nada.

A veces le preocupaba cuando Dean comenzaba a expresar sus sentimientos de la nada, tan acostumbrado a recibirlos con acciones en lugar de palabras que para Cass recibir un simple te amo de parte de Dean era como un milagro.

—Claro que lo sé, Dean, ¿por qué preguntas?—ante la cuestión el cazador solo se encogió de hombros haciendo que Cass se sintiera preocupado—También te quiero.

—Bueno, ¡¿dejaran de folrl con los ojos para que podamos cenar?!—Crowley atrajo la atención desde la mesa donde aguardaban haciendo que Gabriel sonriera y Dean gruñera—Castiel, no quiero que tengas relaciones frente a mí.

—Querido, no empieces—regañó distraídamente Azirafel mientras veía lo que Sam había traído—La comida china aquí es muy interesante.

Sam se incorporó con Gabriel aún encaramado en su regazo, ayudando a repartir lo que fuera que había traído mientras Dean se sentaba en la cabecera libre, quedando frente a Crowley y sus oscuros lentes de sol que le erizaban los vellos al saber qué era lo que escondían.

El demonio lo contempló fijamente, enarcando una ceja y mostrando entre sus labios su lengua bípeda y los incisivos en una muda amenaza de que no planeaba calmarse como había sugerido Azirafel.

—Lamento no pensar en algo más elaborado—se disculpó Sam repartiendo la comida—Arreglar la cocina podría tomar otro poco de tiempo.

— ¿Qué le pasó a la cocina?—preguntó el arcángel moviendo perezosamente las manos ayudando a servir toda la comida.

—Un accidente de repostería—informó Castiel mirando fijamente sus manos.

—Lo siento—susurró Azirafel mientras miraba su comida y la de Crowley—Intentaré arreglarlo antes de irnos.

—Ángel, tú y yo sabemos que no eres capaz de cambiar un bombillo sin fundir otros cinco—Crowley lo miró por encima de los lentes enarcando las cejas, haciendo ruborizar a Azirafel—Está bien, intentaré hacer algo.

Dean sonrió detrás de su comida ante la información recién descubierta, sintiendo que sin duda no había forma de no emparentar a Castiel con Azirafel.

Los miró de reojo, apoyando el mentón en su mano sobre la mesa, perdiéndose en la manera en que Cass se desenvolvía con sus padres ahí, luciendo más sonriente y feliz de lo que comúnmente hacía.

El pelinegro parecía tan contento, sonriendo de la nada, emanando un aura tan cálida que atraía a Dean como si de un imán se tratara; estando ahí sentado, sonriendo y conviviendo con ellos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo tener a dos ángeles, un demonio, un arcángel, un Nefilim y dos cazadores en la misma mesa.

Dean sentía que era el comienzo de un mal chiste pero al ver a Cass de esa forma, al ver sus ojos brillar como luces, a Dean no le importaba ser parte de ese chiste.

—Dean, ¿alguna vez abandonaste a Castiel?

Y así de la nada la burbuja de paz que Dean había creado a su alrededor al contemplar a Cass se vio reventada por la sencilla pregunta de Crowley.

Para todos en la mesa era simple, una respuesta de sí y no, pero para Dean iba más allá de eso porque había hecho un trato con él, porque su cosa demoniaca hacía que el cazador no pudiera mentirle y la verdad saliera a borbotones de sus labios, sin filtro, tan cruda que pareciera que Dean no tenía ni un ápice de empatía con lo que fuera que dijera.

Ante la pregunta Gabriel sonrió desde el otro lado, manteniéndose en el regazo de Sam disfrutando del espectáculo.

—No lo empeores—amenazó Sam en su oído al ver su sonrisa.

—No prometo nada, vivo de los conflictos—susurró Gabriel mirando con enormes ojos brillantes a Sam—Si lo asesina prometo regresarlo.

Dean alzó la cabeza mirando fijamente a Crowley al otro lado de la mesa, consolándose con el hecho de que los separaba un buen tramo, sintiendo como su garganta se comprimía ante su reticencia de hablar, de dejar salir la respuesta que seguramente el demonio estaba buscando.

Miró con alarma a Castiel, que sólo se hizo pequeño en su lugar, jugueteando con la comida que sabía no comería mientras esperaba la respuesta que Dean ya no podía guardar.

—Lo eché del búnker cuando fue humano—soltó sin más, sintiendo ese regusto ácido que le dejaba en la lengua después de que respondía alguna pregunta hecha por el demonio.

Azirafel lo miró como si hubiera pateado un perro y Crowley siseo, mostrando como su piel comenzaba a llenarse de escamas y su lengua se asomaba en una muda advertencia de que estaba a nada de convertirse en serpiente y saltarle a la yugular a Dean.

— ¿Dejaste sólo a mi hijo en su estado más vulnerable?—masculló Crowley mirándolo fijamente por encima de las gafas.

Dean tragó duro ante esa mirada, sintiendo que lo poco que había comido comenzaba a trepar por las paredes de su estomago dispuesto a salir sin importar el precio.

Suponía que aquella era una pregunta que no necesitaba responder pero de nuevo la inminente verdad quería salir de sus labios a cualquier precio, haciendo que el sudor perlara su frente y la cabeza le doliera.

—Sí—respondió Dean—Era peligroso para Sammy, tenía que hacerlo.

Castiel colocó su mano sobre su rodilla en un intento de consolarlo, diciendo sin palabras que él no necesitaba explicación, entendía perfectamente el hecho de que Dean lo hubiera echado, ¿le lastimó? Sin duda, le dolió mucho el rechazo del cazador pero Cass creía que había servido en algo…al menos un poco.

—Eso sin contar cuando fuiste demonio y te largaste sin importar que Cass estuviera enfermo—habló Gabriel muy quitado de la pena.

Sam le cubrió con una mano la boca a Gabriel en el momento en que Cass y Dean lo miraban con el ceño fruncido y las ganas asesinas refulgiendo en sus ojos en una muda amenaza. El arcángel se encogió de hombros sin apartar la mano de Sam de su rostro, luciendo muy quitado de la pena ante la mecha que acababa de encender, importándole poco lo que fuera a explotar.

Jack miró a sus abuelos, encontrándose el rostro enrojecido de Crowley y la mirada molesta de Azirafel pero sabía que esa molestia no duraría mucho. Azirafel no era de los que mantenían el enojo demasiado tiempo, ahora Jack lo sabía, Cass se parecía mucho a él en ese aspecto.

— ¿Fuiste demonio?—preguntó Azirafel mirando fijamente a Dean.

—No—respondió Castiel en el momento en que Dean decía que sí.

Ambos se miraron, contemplándose fijamente el uno al otro sin saber muy bien a qué se enfrentaban en ese preciso instante.

Habían pasado por mucho en toda su historia juntos, demasiado para contarlo en una sentada, pero al tener a un ángel y un demonio mirándolos fijamente, esperando de ellos la absoluta verdad de todos sus problemas, hacía que Dean sudara frío, temiendo morir en manos de la serpiente después de todo lo que había pasado.

—Dean—gruñó Crowley haciendo que el cazador lo contemplara muerto de nervios— ¿Fuiste demonio sí o no?

—Lo fui—asintió Dean recibiendo una mirada molesta de Castiel—No me mires así, ¡no puedo mentirle a tu padre por más que lo intente! Y sí, fui un maldito demonio con la maldita marca de Caín. Y sí, antes de que preguntes, estuve a punto de asesinar a Cass sólo porque se preocupó por mí—ante eso Crowley apretó los labios y Azirafel enrojeció—Así que puedes asesinarme ahora o después de cenar, lo que se te antoje.

Gabriel alzó la mano, esperando la palabra mientras Sam comenzaba a suplicarle que no lo arruinara más.

Estar en constante pelea con Dean y Crowley ya lo estaba cansando, incluso a Cass, evitando que su padre asesine a Dean y que su hermano pisoteé al demonio cuando es serpiente. Deseaba, por un momento, que la paz reinara entre los dos.

—Sólo una pregunta más—aclaró Crowley alcanzando su vaso lleno de whiskey, ignorando olímpicamente a Gabriel— ¿Qué se sintió ser demonio?

Dean abrió y cerró la boca, esperando a que la respuesta saliera por sí sola pero la verdad no fluyó en esa ocasión.

Crowley enarcó una ceja, esperando pacientemente mientras bebía el contenido de su vaso, como si tuviera el tiempo del mundo lo cual era cierto después de todos los milenios que había vivido. Dean tragó y miró a Gabriel, que al fin se había deshecho de la mordaza de Sam, y le guiñó un ojo, como si él estuviera al tanto de lo que fuera que pensara el demonio de cabello color borgoña.

—Se sintió…bien—susurró Dean para asombro de todos—Realmente bien.

Crowley sonrió sin segundas intenciones, encontrando por fin aquello que no le cuadraba en el cazador y la razón por la que le molestaba tanto. No era en sí su profesión sino el hecho de lo que fue, de que aparentaba que ser demonio era malo.

Crowley no se sentía muy unido al infierno ni a los demonios de éste, sentía que su potencial nunca fue bien recibido con sus compañeros y el infierno era demasiado oscuro y caluroso como para soportarlo todo el tiempo; no se llevaba bien con otros porque siempre terminaba apestando a ángel, porque el mundo entero sabía de su unión con Azirafel y lo que habían creado juntos en el comienzo de los tiempos.

Después del acontecimiento Inefable el infierno lo había dejado en paz así que se había dedicado a ser feliz con Azirafel; nunca se avergonzó de su condición, siempre se creyó digno del amor que le daba el ángel porque a pesar de su naturaleza no había nada que no haría por Azirafel, seguirlo a través de los tiempos era una grata prueba de ello.

Crowley sentía que ser demonio no era precisamente malo cuando un ángel estaba contigo así que al fin entendía qué era lo que le molestaba en Dean. No era el hecho de ser cazador sino que, para el humano, ser demonio era malo porque él lo había sido.

—Adivino que la marca te daba más problemas que soluciones—habló señalándolo con el vaso.

Dean miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrar algo que le dijera que la reciente amabilidad del demonio era producto de su imaginación, pero todos parecían estar en la misma situación…bueno, en realidad Jack estaba más entretenido mirando las plantas a su alrededor mientras comía que en los problemas que los adultos estaban teniendo pues para él no tenían sentido.

Cass y Dean ahora estaban juntos y se querían, ¿por qué tenían que hablar de lo que fue antes del ahora? A Jack le preocupaba más el hecho de lo que vendría después de que sus abuelos se fueran que el hecho de lo que Dean le hizo a Cass antes de que naciera.

—Si ignoramos las ansias asesinas todo está bien—murmuró Dean, pensativo.

Gabriel le guiñó un ojo discretamente, comenzando a comer disimuladamente lo que había en el plato de Sam mientras se divertía ante la conversación que se daba frente a él, maldiciendo haberse perdido el instante en que se conocieron.

Para Gabriel aquel par era realmente entretenido, tan diferentes entre ellos que causaba diversión, siempre persiguiéndose a lo largo de los milenios sin importar los problemas.

Cuando Sam llamó esa mañana alegando que ya no soportaba las discusiones entre Crowley y Dean se dijo que era su momento de brillar, de tener un poco de entretenimiento más allá del que sólo molestar a Dean le brindaba: Azirafel y Crowley, los padres de su hermanito favorito traídos desde Londres a incordiar a su juguete favorito, Dean Winchester.

—Eso también me recuerda a tu romance con mi tía—habló Gabriel pensativo atrayendo la atención de Crowley.

— ¿Con La Oscuridad?—cuestionó incrédulo el demonio antes de mirar a Dean que tenía la boca llena— ¿Saliste con la oscuridad?

— ¿Ustedes saben de la Oscuridad?—cuestionó Sam mirando a Azirafel.

—Somos Ángeles de un cielo diferente—aclaró Azirafel, mirando malhumorado su comida—La Oscuridad rondó un momento entre nosotros antes de que Dios la encerrara—se encogió de hombros, como si aquello no tuviera importancia.

—No anduve con ella, Amara tenía cierta fascinación hacia mí—aclaró Dean mirando fijamente a Crowley.

—La Oscuridad—susurró Crowley pensativo, subiendo los pies a la mesa mientras reclinaba la silla hacia atrás—Siempre me cayó mal, demasiado…oscura—Dean sonrió a lo que Azirafel miró a Crowley enarcando las cejas.

—Según recuerdo, tus palabras fueron “demasiado oscura que podría tentar a un ángel” y no creo que eso clasifique como caer mal—aclaró el arcángel ganándose una mueca de Crowley—Yo la creía un poco…infantil pero tengo entendido que era la mayor.

—Sinceramente, no sé qué pensar en este momento—susurró Castiel sintiéndose avergonzado.

—Tu novio y tu padre demonio tienen un crush con la Oscuridad—habló Gabriel señalándolo con un rollito primavera— ¿En serio se están asesinando entre ustedes? Ambos se follan a un ángel y les atrae lo oscuro, yo en su lugar los haría mejores amigos.

Castiel rió entre dientes haciendo que Dean olvidara las incómodas preguntas que estaban haciéndole, perdiéndose en el pelinegro que aprecia tan feliz a pesar del incómodo momento que habían sufrido; era un Castiel nuevo y que lo volvía loco de amor, quizá de algo más, Dean no quería dejar de contemplarlo mientras estuviera ahí brillando en silencio como las estrellas, acaparando toda la atención a pesar de la distancia.

Crowley contempló aquel gesto en silencio sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo, como si contemplara algo profundamente íntimo que no merecía observar. Dean miraba a Cass como si fuera lo único que pudiera necesitar en la vida y eso hacía que Crowley se sintiera un poco consolado. Tal vez Dean no era el novio que siempre quiso para Castiel pero si lo miraba de esa forma ¿qué tan malo podía ser?

Sin embargo, en ese pequeño momento, Azirafel no creía lo mismo.

El ángel se consideraba alguien muy paciente, alguien que podía tener infinita calma y paciencia ante los problemas que se le venían, clara prueba de eso era que mantuvo la cordura cuando Crowley amenazó con irse a otra parte del universo sin él. Pero, el asunto ahí, es que Azirafel era un padre al que le habían dicho que el novio de su hijo siendo demonio lo golpeó sólo porque se preocupó por él cuando Crowley, siendo demonio durante milenios, nunca le había hecho algo semejante.

—Creo que no tengo hambre—habló Azirafel levantándose, haciendo que Crowley lo mirara alarmado—Me retiraré antes.

Azirafel se alejó de la biblioteca encaminándose a la habitación que los Winchester les habían otorgado, sintiendo que si se quedaba un segundo más en ese lugar haría de Dean una cucaracha o un ratón y se lo daría a cualquier otra serpiente para que se deshiciera de él.

Siempre se consideró muy tranquilo y pacífico pero…pero imaginar a su hijo a merced de aquel trato, preguntándose por qué no se fue, lo hacía enfurecer.

—Papá, ¿algo te hizo molestar?—Castiel lo siguió hasta su habitación, recordándole a Azirafel el tiempo en que era un pequeño ángel—Podemos hablarlo.

— ¿Por qué te quedaste?—cuestionó con pesar el ángel mayor mirándolo con los ojos añejados en lágrimas—Te habríamos recibidos gustosos, te habría sanado, dado de mi gracia para que te sintieras mejor—Castiel dejó caer los hombros ante los reclamos de sus padres—Él… ¿él siquiera se preocupa realmente por ti?

—La marca hacía que Dean…

—No puedes culpar sólo a una marca, Castiel—susurró Azirafel mirándolo fijamente—Tu padre es un demonio y lo más doloroso que ha hecho es decirme que me va a dejar atrás mientras intento arreglar las cosas—Castiel apretó los labios ante eso mirando hacia abajo.

—Lo quiero, papá, como tú quieres a papá ¿sabes? Hemos pasado por mucho y cada decisión que hemos tomado nos ha llevado a este instante—Azirafel apretó los labios—Lo entiendes ¿verdad?

—No, Castiel, no lo entiendo—gruñó Azirafel mirándolo con molestia—Y agradece que no vaya y haga unos cuantos milagros sobre Dean porque en estos momentos me dan ganas de…—suspiró frustrado—Necesito estar solo ¿sí? No quiero verte ahora mismo.

—Papá, por favor…—susurró Castiel intentando acercarse pero Azirafel se alejó.

El ángel de cabello dorado, casi blanco, se dejó caer en la cama con lentitud mientras colocaba las manos sobre su regazo y miraba fijamente hacia el frente, tranquilo, sintiendo que todo en su interior se desmoronaba ante la imagen de su hijo siendo masticado y escupido por las personas que deberían de apoyarlo y cuidarle las espaldas.

—Estoy un poco decepcionado en estos instantes, ¿podrías retirarte?—pidió amablemente el ángel sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

Ésta se abrió revelando al demonio de lentes oscuros que se lo quitó apenas entró a la habitación, mostrando los ojos amarillos similares a los de una serpiente, apareciendo mucho más expresivos de los que Castiel recordaba. Colocó una de sus manos en el hombro del pelinegro y lo apretó, sonriéndole ladinamente.

—Polluelo, escuché algo de que Gabriel y Dean quieren hacer una competencia sobre comer pay—aclaró Crowley haciendo que Castiel lo mirara alarmado—Me quedaré con tu padre hasta que se le pase.

Cass lo miró con ojos realmente tristes haciendo que Crowley extrañara la pequeña luz que lo seguía a todos lados cuando lo conoció. La luz de Castiel seguía en sus ojos, recordándole una época mucho más fácil, donde protegerlo era su prioridad, donde sostenía su mano sabiendo que no iba a soltarla.

Le acarició el cabello, consolándolo un poco antes de dirigirlo afuera.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Castiel antes de desaparecer.

—Sí, yo también—murmuró Crowley antes de cerrar las puertas y hacer que las enredaderas crecieran hasta sellarla—Ángel, está bien—se sentó junto Azirafel pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

Azirafel suspiró sintiendo que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla mientras se recargaba el Crowley mirando el muro de tanto verdor que coloreaba la pared, sintiendo un poco de familiaridad ante los colores marrones y cálidos que rodeaban el búnker, consolándose un poco ante eso. Dejó que Crowley lo envolviera con ambos brazos y le besara la sien haciendo que flores blancas comenzaran a salir de todas las enredaderas que cubrían el búnker.

Azirafel cerró los ojos olisqueando el aroma de Crowley, consolándose ante eso, como si nada de lo que había escuchado fuera a tener sentido dentro de él porque sentía lo mismo que sintió cuando lo conoció. Porque sentía que con solo extender sus alas Castiel estaría a salvo.

—No fallamos si es lo que piensas, Ángel—susurró Crowley mirando las flores nacer—Creo que lo hicimos bastante bien—Zira sonrió ante eso a pesar de su tristeza—Salió con un demonio, ¿no es así? Lo sanó, ese muchacho me llena de orgullo—ante eso el ángel sonrió.

—Sólo tú podrías considerar algo así digno de orgullo—negó con la cabeza mirándolo con anhelo—Extraño a nuestro pequeño ángel.

—Yo también, querido. Yo también.

Castiel, del otro lado de la puerta, sonrió un poco ante lo que había escuchado y se perdió en las flores que comenzaban a salir de las enredaderas, recordando a un ángel más pequeño correteando por el Edén siendo perseguido por un ángel de alas blancas, buscando a la serpiente que hizo pecar a Eva entre las flores blancas, como aquellas que comenzaban a reinar en el búnker.


	5. Cena Familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es de mis favoritos y no sé por qué

Crowley miraba con desagrado aquel lugar mientras seguía a Dean entre los pasillos, preguntándose por qué tenía que estar ahí y no bebiendo algún vino en Italia donde podría mostrarle a Castiel algunos viñedos que se habían vuelto sus favoritos mientras Azirafel comía macarrones y disfrutaba del sol.

No, nada de eso era lo que tenía sino que iba detrás de un humano vestido horriblemente de franela en un supermercado donde la gente le causaba desagrado; en los quince minutos que llevaban ahí Crowley ya había escuchado llorar a cinco niños y había visto como dos señoras se peleaban por las ofertas.

Quizá podría hacer algún milagro demoniaco mientras hacía la compra de lo que fueran a necesitar. Le habría gustado más quedarse en el búnker y mandar a Azirafel con el cazador pero su ángel aún estaba sentido con Dean por lo que era mejor mantenerlo alejado; Zira no era de los que se enojaban mucho tiempo, Crowley estaba seguro que nunca duraba enojado más de cinco minutos con alguien, pero tampoco quería presionarlo así como él no le había presionado para que aceptara a Dean.

No, ciertamente ninguno de los dos había aceptado a Dean del todo, se encontraban todo el día hallándole un sinfín de defectos al cazador señalándoselos a Castiel sin falta apenas notaran el defecto, no importaba la hora ni el lugar, ni siquiera si Dean podía escucharlos; _Tiene las piernas arqueadas, ¿seguro que eso quieres para ti?; Su cabello es un desastre, ni parece hermano de Sam; habla cuando mastica; parece una ardilla cuando come; es muy enojón; estoy seguro que ama más al auto que a ti._

Crowley no buscaba hacer que su hijo se diera cuenta de la peor elección que había hecho en su pareja, a él nadie lo convenció de dejar a Azirafel incluso cuando se convirtió en demonio, pero al menos quería asegurarse de que Castiel estuviera convencido de que eso era lo que quería por el resto de los tiempos. Una vez que un ángel forma un lazo éste es para siempre, no hay marcha atrás sin importar los problemas que pudieran enfrentar.

Pero ahí estaba con Dean en el supermercado preguntándose de cuántas maneras podría entretenerse mientras el humano miraba fijamente la lista que Castiel le había hecho y luego los productos de la estantería.

—Espero que terminemos pronto, comienzo a fastidiarme—gruñó el demonio atrayendo la atención de Dean.

—No tenías que acompañarme, pude traer a Jack—informó el cazador antes de seguir contemplando lo que tenía en frente— ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre llevar una pasta de envoltura azul y una de envoltura roja?

—Soy demonio, Dean, no cocinero. Compra la que sea y larguémonos de aquí—gruñó Crowley haciendo que Dean sonriera un poco—No me siento cómodo dejando mucho tiempo a Azirafel solo.

Dean lo miró de reojo tomando una pasta de envoltura azul, sintiendo que aquel demonio estaba siendo un poco sobre-protector con el ángel. No es que Dean no lo fuera, había momentos en los que no quería perder de vista a Cass sin importar que resultara pesado, pero tampoco se veía a sí mismo estando con el ángel 24/7, era aburrido incluso para él.

—Lo he notado un poco más serio—señaló Dean caminando al siguiente pasillo seguido de Crowley.

—Deberías agradecer que mi Ángel no sea rencoroso sino ya te encontrarías respirando tres metros bajo el agua—informó el demonio haciendo que Dean se pusiera nervioso.

—Fantástico—masculló de mal humor haciendo que Crowley lo mirara con atención.

Dean brillaba en todo su esplendor, no era suficiente con que uno de sus suegros lo odiara sino que ahora también lo odiaba el único que creyó que no lo haría.

Se preguntaba qué carajos había hecho mal en ese tiempo en que los padres de Castiel llegaron al búnker; había asentido y hecho todo al pie de la letra tal y como el pelinegro le había pedido, dispuesto a no hacer enojar a un demonio que se convertía en una monstruosa serpiente y a traerle comida al ángel; se guardaba sus comentarios a pesar de que estaban señalando sus defectos continuamente (cosa rara de él) y todo porque quería que Cass estuviera feliz como últimamente hacía.

Se preguntó, durante una fracción de segundo mientras veía a Crowley caducar varios productos en la estantería, si amaba tanto al ángel como para mantenerse callado ante los ataques sólo porque no quería hacerlo enojar.

Bastó con pensar en los ojos azules del pelinegro y en la risa que ha estado resonando por todo el búnker para decirse que, si ya ha soportado el apocalipsis, podía soportar unos cuantos insultos por los que eran sus padres.

—Castiel quiere que tú y yo pasemos más tiempo juntos antes de irnos—aclaró Crowley mientras Dean seguía andando por el pasillo—Cree que podríamos congeniar—Crowley chasqueó la lengua diciendo aquella palabra como si de un siseo se tratara.

—Quitando el hecho de que nos parecemos más de lo que realmente me gustaría…—murmuró Dean mirando fijamente al demonio—A a ti no te caigo bien porque no quieres que salga con tu hijo ¿no es así?

Crowley enarcó una ceja sobre el lente, haciendo que Dean se preguntara si ya lo había hecho enojar pero el demonio no hizo ningún gesto de ataque, simplemente se quedó contemplando a Dean en silencio haciendo que el cazador se pusiera nervioso; en realidad ni siquiera sabía si lo miraba a él o algún otro lado, los lentes oscuros no daban mucho indicio.

El demonio sí planeaba tener esa conversación pero no creía apropiado hacerlo en un supermercado, además que aún faltaba una cena y no quería hacer las cosas más incómodas de lo que ya eran.

Así como Azirafel había charlado con Dean, Crowley quería ser honesto con el cazador y no porque le importaba sino porque se trataba de Castiel, el ángel por el que había velado milenios enteros.

—Soy padre, Dean, nadie me es suficiente para mi hijo—aclaró Crowley encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que Dean encontrara un poco de lógica ante eso—Es sólo que…esperaba algo más de él. Quizá era yo esperando que tuviera un ángel también con el que pudiera seguirse a través del tiempo, quizá un demonio no estaría tan mal—Dean se dijo que no era momento de mencionar a Meg y a Hannah ¿o ya sabría de ellas?—Los humanos son más complicados que nosotros.

—Ciertamente no fui la primera opción de Cass—aclaró Dean llevándose una mano a la nuca, un tanto preocupado de que Crowley se convirtiera en serpiente—Quisiera decir que fui el único en quedarse pero creo que estaría mintiendo.

—Mira, si fuiste o no la primera opción de Castiel no importa—susurró el demonio, un poco cansado del tema—Si me gustas para mi hijo tampoco importa. Eres lo que él quiere; a mí nadie me impidió amar a un ángel después de mi caía así que…

Dean creía comprender ya el asunto que le rodeaba, el asunto sobre por qué no le caía bien a los padres de Castiel. Después de todo, era un simple humano y Cass un ángel sin importar cuánto tiempo llevara entre los hombres, un ángel cuyo hogar era el cielo y no un búnker que rara vez limpiaban.

Dean tomó a Castiel esperando a que no se fuera nunca, importándole poco si ese era o no el lugar de Cass cuando se sentían tan bien juntos.

Claro que Dean nunca imaginó que Castiel tendría una familia allá al otro lado del mundo, que tendría alguien que se preocupaba por él a tal grado de repudiar al cazador por las condiciones en las que tenía al ángel. Quizá Dean ya entendía un poco la aversión que le tenían demonio y ángel padres, quizá después de eso podrían llevarse mejor ¿no? Lo único que quería era que la paz del búnker volviera.

—Amo a Cass como sólo esta vida me permite—aclaró Dean mirando el estante, hablar de sus sentimientos no era su punto más fuerte—Moriría por él y sé, sin temor a equivocarme, que Cass haría lo mismo.

—Entonces siéntete afortunado—Crowley palmeó su hombro antes de inclinarse y hacer que el aroma a limón le picara a Dean en la nariz—Porque si llegas a lastimar a mi hijo no habrá lugar en el cielo ni en el infierno donde puedas esconderte—susurró haciendo que Dean apretara los labios—La tierra será mi parque de juegos y tú mi juguete, ¿entiendes?—Dean asintió—Buen chico.

Crowley siguió caminando por el pasillo haciendo que a Dean le volviera a circular el aire por los pulmones. No era la primer amenaza que recibía pero sí que era la primera que se sentía tan real. Tragó duro, más le valía no cagarla en la cena de esa noche.

…

La mesa que se encontraba en medio de la biblioteca, aquella que parecía ser la más grande de todas, se encontraba cubierta con un mantel blanco de tela casi transparente, Sam podría pensar que estaba hecha de telarañas; los platos de comida que habían logrado preparar ahora que Gabriel había hecho su magia en la estufa se encontraban acomodados entre las lámparas que estaban atornilladas a la mesa, quizá eso le quitaba elegancia a lo que querían que fuera una cena memorable pero poco importaba.

Sam y Jack acomodaban los platos que tan amablemente Gabriel había traído de a saber dónde, vajilla realmente bonita y que podían considerar como cara; acomodaban cada juego de cubiertos entre cada plato preguntándose por qué estaban esmerándose demasiado en una simple cena.

Jack estaba más entretenido en los aromas que le rodeaban, en ver comida que no creyó que fuera hecha por Dean y Sam, en especial por el mayor de los Winchester. Se suponía que Dean era el que cocinaba pero por regla general Jack sólo veía huevos, panqueques y hamburguesas.

Castiel miraba aquel cuadro desde los escalones de entrada, manteniéndose demasiado lejano a todo lo que le rodeaba, un espectador más de ese momento mientras lo veía transcurrir sin detenerse, sin llamar la atención y sin impedirlo.

Sus manos envolvían el barandal con fuerza mientras su cabeza se encontraba recargada sobre él antes de alejarse y apoyar los codos en sus rodillas, acunando el mentón en sus manos mientras sus ojos se perdían en las profundidades de su ensimismamiento, demasiado concentrado en sí mismo que no era capaz de notar algo más.

El búnker seguía cubierto de plantas pero no eran sólo plantas verdes sacadas al azar. Castiel reconocía varias de esas plantas, podía darles nombre y decir sus características al pie de la letra simplemente porque había pasado gran parte de su vida admirándolas.

Las flores decoraban cada planta llenando de color lo que le pareció un lugar lleno de monotonía y aburrimiento, le hacían sentir en casa por primera vez en mucho tiempo y lo mejor de todo aquello era que Dean estaba a su lado pero Cass temía el día en que eso dejara de ser así.

Suspiró con añoranza viendo pétalos de flores rosadas caer lentamente al suelo, como si su suspiro fuera una brisa de viento fresca que acarrea las hojas en primavera. Vio aquellos pétalos danzar en el aire antes de posarse lentamente sobre el suelo, decorándolo con lo que Dean describía como basura.

Se perdió mirando cada pétalo caer, siguiendo su trayectoria como si fuera importante antes de que se perdieran en alguna parte. Siguió un pequeño pétalo que dio espirales en el aire, volando como si para eso hubiera nacido, antes de posarse sobre una bota negra que le hizo sonreír antes de mirar al portador.

—Hola, papá—murmuró con desgana haciendo que Crowley enarcara una ceja por encima de las gafas.

—Un poco más de ese entusiasmo y me sentiré en un funeral, polluelo—se mofó el demonio mientras se acercaba y se sentaba junto a él—La cena ya está servida.

—Soy un ángel, papá, no ingiero comida—aclaró Castiel mirándolo con aburrimiento.

—Eso no parece ser impedimento para tu padre, Castiel—ambos sonrieron divertidos ante eso—Y tu novio se esmeró preparando la cena, creo que quiere compensar a Azirafel de alguna manera—Castiel miró en dirección a la biblioteca y suspiró al ver a Dean dando indicaciones a Sam mientras evitaba que Gabriel arruinara todo.

—Dean no es mi novio—susurró Castiel haciendo que Crowley riera.

— ¿No? ¡Vaya! Podrían haber engañado a cualquiera—Castiel lo miró con el ceño fruncido a lo que el demonio sólo se quitó las gafas—Polluelo, no necesitan darle nombre a lo que tengan siempre y cuando ustedes sepan de qué va. Yo nunca me he casado con tu padre y lo presento como mi esposo—Castiel apretó los labios—Dime qué está pasando en esa cabeza angelical que te cargas.

Castiel ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar porque no tenía ni idea de qué rayos pasaba por su cabeza. Le abrumaban los recuerdos de una vida diferente, donde podía ir y venir sin problema y encontrarse con sus padres cada que lo deseara.

Quizá era eso en realidad; Cass siempre quiso sentir orgullosos a sus padres y ahora caía en cuenta de que cada decisión que tomó ni siquiera lo pensó bien, quizá había decepcionado tanto a Crowley y Azirafel que por eso no lo habían buscado antes.

Miró los amarillos ojos de Crowley, esos ojos que hace milenios le causaron fascinación y que ahora le hacían preguntarse por qué su padre era diferente a los demonios con los que estaba acostumbrado a tratar.

Pensó superficialmente en Meg y en Crowley, pensó en Dean siendo demonio y ninguno de ellos había tenido esa…esa aura que rodeaba a Crowley, esa que no lo hacía enteramente malo porque después de todo seguía siendo digno de un ángel a pesar de sus errores y Cass…Castiel quería ser así, quería ser digno de las cosas sin importar cuánto se equivoque, quería merecer lo que tenía sin importar cuánto se aleje.

—A veces…—habló Crowley al ver que su hijo no iba a responder de inmediato—A veces, cuando te miro, aún veo esa pequeña lucecita que nos seguía a todos lados—pasó la mano por el cabello de Castiel desordenándolo—Hijo, todos cometimos errores pero no dudes que tu padre y yo te amamos a pesar de eso—Castiel suspiró.

—Perdí mis alas.

Eso era lo que más le avergonzaba de todo el asunto, haber perdido sus alas, sentirse más inútil que un cero a la izquierda.

Él era un ángel de ángeles, sus alas habían sido hermosas debido a que Crowley y Azirafel eran hermosos, habían creado al ángel casi perfecto, más que los propios creados por la mano de Dios y Cass creía que eran esas las razones por las que ahora se sentía tan desecho. Nadie debía hacer las cosas mejor que Dios.

—Perdiste las alas—asintió Crowley apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas— ¿Y eso qué? Eso no te detuvo—Cass lo miró sin entender—Yo me convierto en serpiente y mira, tengo un apartamento muy bonito en Londres y tu padre malcría a mis plantas—Cass sonrió un poco—Ser demonio nunca me detuvo, polluelo. Con o sin alas seguirás siendo un ángel para mí—Castiel sonrió mientras Crowley le palmeaba la mejilla—Ahora, no le digas a nadie que soy así de cursi, tengo una reputación que mantener.

—Papá apreciaría que digas estas cosas—aclaró Castiel mirando con diversión al demonio.

—Tu padre apreciaría un pastel de tres capas sin problema, Castiel—aclaró Crowley con aburrimiento mientras se volvía a colocar las gafas—No me gusta tu elección de novio, esposo, lo que sean—confesó mientras ambos veían como Dean revolvía el cabello de Jack—No es lo que habría querido para ti pero me alegra que te tenga, alguien debe de mantener su estupidez humana a raya—Castiel sonrió mientras veía a Gabriel comenzar a burlarse de Dean por su forma de actuar tan paternal con Jack—Pero si te hace algo tú sólo llama y…

—Gracias, papá—aclaró Castiel mirándolo con ojos de un azul imposible—Aunque sabes que no te dejaré lastimar a Dean sin importar que pasé—Crowley bufó con aburrimiento.

—Tú y Azirafel le quitan lo divertido a la vida—ambos se rieron por eso—Debemos ir a la mesa antes de que a tu humano le entre una crisis nerviosa, ¿puedo divertirme durante la cena? Tu padre ya me prohibió convertirme en serpiente—ambos se levantaron de su escondite y comenzaron a dirigirse a la biblioteca— ¿Cómo se supone que me divierta en la cena?

—Créeme, con Gabriel aquí no es posible tal cosa.

…

Las risas llenaban el búnker de un sonido realmente alegre que hacía vibrar las plantas que decoraban las paredes y florecer a las flores que coloreaban el paisaje. Era una escena que no se veía a menudo en ese lugar, no a menos de que tuvieran una amenaza de muerte sobre sus cabezas pero no era el caso en esa ocasión, desde luego que no.

Gabriel había hecho que algunas verduras se juntaran formando un extraño muñeco que hacía todo lo que le pedía, bailando en la mesa y sirviendo más comida a quien le solicitara haciendo que Jack riera divertido cuando su cabeza, compuesta por un calabacín con ojos de almendras, se balanceaba precariamente y caía sin más rodando por la mesa hasta quedar frente a Dean, se reía aún más cuando la calabaza le gruñía al cazador que comenzaba a preguntarse por qué había sido buena idea dejar a Gabriel suelto por el búnker.

No era la cena más normal que habían tenido en lo que parecía mucho tiempo, sin duda. Dean había previsto un desastre no una función que podría ser sacada de un circo pero, si era honesto, prefería las locuras de Gabriel que las miradas mortíferas de Crowley y la seriedad de Azirafel; sus suegros estaban disfrutando de aquel momento tanto como la comida que con tanto esmero había hecho, reían y elogiaban la preparación mientras conversaban sobre sus andanzas por el mundo haciendo que, desde su llegada, Dean no se sintiera hecho de lado.

— ¿Pueden creer que no quiso luchar conmigo?—exclamó Crowley haciendo reír a Castiel y a Sam—Sólo por ser yo.

—Eras el caballero negro—señaló el ángel mientras comía con naturalidad, al contrario de su hijo que sólo esperaba a que el cazador terminara para cambiarle el plato—Además estaba enojado contigo, no iba a darte gusto—Gabriel se rió entre dientes mientras Sam negaba con la cabeza—Aunque luego me ayudaste en la revolución francesa.

—Cariño, yo te sigo a donde vayas—le consoló Crowley señalándolo con su copa—Ya deberías saber que no hay un yo sin ti.

Dean miró a Castiel que sonreía abiertamente mientras miraba a sus padres. Dean no quería admitirlo pero cuando veía a Azirafel y Crowley sólo contemplaba el reflejo de lo que ellos eran, de lo que podrían ser si no arruinaban las cosas de momento.

Quizá él no podría seguir a Castiel a través de los milenios porque para Dean no había más vida que esa y tarde que temprano terminaría sin oportunidad de retornar en esa ocasión pero estaba seguro, como que se llamaba Dean Winchester, que fuera en esa o en otra vida él seguiría perteneciendo a Castiel y el ángel lo buscaría a través de los milenios en cada una de sus formas.

De pronto Dean se dio cuenta de su realidad y de que Castiel merecía oír cada día lo mucho que significaba para él tal y como sus padres hacían después de tantos milenios, ¿qué le costaba ser así de expresivo con el ángel? No iba a despertarse una mañana y dejar de estar enamorado de él, ¿acaso era demasiado decirle al ángel que lo amaba? Su padre era un demonio y ahí estaba frente a todos diciendo que amaba a Azirafel sin vergüenza de lo que los demás iban a pensar de él.

—Todo esto es tan tierno—habló Gabriel atrayendo la atención— ¿No quieren adoptarme? Seguro al viejo no le importa—Sam negó con la cabeza ante aquello mientras Azirafel se removía.

—No creo que sea así, los tres sí que somos creados por Ella.

— ¿Ella?—preguntó Sam interesado.

—Dios a veces se escuchaba como una mujer—aclaró Azirafel restándole importancia—Otras era hombre, la verdad es que nunca lo vimos en persona, sólo escuchábamos—Castiel suspiró, comprendiendo a la perfección el sentimiento.

—Gabriel, que el postre aún no—Sam regañó al arcángel alejando con su tenedor el monstruo de verduras que traía una rebanada de pie—No, aún no es hora del postre.

Al pequeño ser de verduras no le pareció la negativa de Gabriel así que lanzó el plato sin más al rostro de Sam y se dejó caer con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa comenzando a patalear, tal y como haría Gabriel si no le daban lo que quiere.

Jack comenzó a carcajearse a la par de Dean mientras Castiel regañaba a Gabriel por su actitud, Sam hablaba algo sobre cómo debería de comerse esas verduras y no jugar con ellas mientras se limpiaba la cara y Azirafel y Crowley…bueno, ellos veían entretenidos aquella interacción familiar demasiado cómica para considerarla real.

La comida comenzó a ser arrojada por los aires entre risas, empezando por Gabriel en dirección a Dean, que hizo que le cazador se levantara de su asiento ignorando a Cass, que intentaba calmarlo, y lanzándole toda la pasta a Gabriel sólo que falló el tiro y le dio directo a Jack en el rostro, enmudeciendo sus risas antes de que los platos se levantaran y fueran en todas direcciones, llenando a todos de comida.

Azirafel y Crowley se miraron cubiertos de lo que bien podría ser pie o calabaza, no podrían saberlo, pero miraron a los demás, que seguían lanzándose comida ignorando los intentos de Sam y Cass por detenerlos hasta que ellos mismos se hartaron y contraatacaron sin reparos.

Los padres del ángel de ojos azules quisieron interferir pero la risa de su primogénito los hizo detenerse, se escuchaba igual a cuando era un pequeño ángel correteando en los jardines del Edén, preguntando por todo lo que le rodeaba y nombrando otras cosas que Azirafel aún no conocía.

—Él va a estar bien—lo tranquilizó Crowley mientras veía como Dean abrazaba a Castiel y comenzaba a besarle el rostro lleno de comida—No tienes que preocuparte de más, Ángel, Castiel ya ha crecido.

—Sí, ahora lo veo—asintió Azirafel antes de pasarse la mano por el rostro quitando restos de comida antes de embarrar a Crowley en la cara—A veces eres demasiado dulce.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse mientras se unían a la batalla donde el que más disfrutaba era Jack porque ese tipo de cosas no eran las que solía hacer con los Winchester.

Era como si algo más tomara los hilos de sus acciones y los llevara a sentirse libres, casi una bola de niños que se divertían a costa de lo que debían de hacer. Jack reía encantado al ver a Gabriel aparecer más y más pastelillos mientras que Sam intentaba detenerlo con el cabello cubierto de betún rosa mientras que Crowley hacía sus propios milagros y aparecía otro tanto de comida.

Dean miró la escena que le rodeaba antes de mirar a Castiel que tenía el rostro lleno de colores y el cabello con otro tanto, Dean lo admiró como si de una obra maestra se tratara, él que se aburría cuando alguien le hablaba de arte sintió que Castiel era algo que podría admirar toda la vida a pesar de estar hecho un desastre porque sólo así, todo cubierto de comida y riendo como si nada, parecía más real de lo que nunca fue.

—Cass—lo llamó sonriendo a lo que el ángel lo miró interesado—Te amo.

Las palabras de Dean llenaron por completo toda la biblioteca haciendo florecer las plantas que los rodeaba, fueron coreadas por las risas de una familia que no sabía que tenía, una familia que iba más allá de su hermano y los dos seres alados, mucho más allá de estar criando al anticristo.

Estaba diciéndole a Cass que lo amaba por ser él, por los padres que tenía, por cada error que ha cometido, por tener las alas a medio sanar.

Lo amaba por salvarlo del infierno, por mantenerse a su lado, por darle esa esperanza que creía perdida después de toda una vida de miseria. Estaba aceptando que no importaba en lo más mínimo quién había creado a ese ángel si al fin lo había encontrado y se iba a mantener a su lado. Cass le estaba dando una nueva familia a Dean y eso…eso era más de lo que siempre espero.

Castiel no respondió en seguida, colocó sus manos llenas de betún en las mejillas del cazador y se inclinó hasta besarlo haciendo que Dean sonriera mientras saboreaba el azúcar en sus labios como quien come un pastelillo sin más. Lo envolvió con ambos brazos y dejó de esconderse, gritando a los cuatro vientos su infinito amor por aquel ser.

Cass y Dean no iban a seguirse a lo largo de los milenios como se seguían Azirafel y Crowley, no pasarían toda la eternidad al lado del otro ni disfrutarían de cada época juntos; Dean desaparecería a lo largo de esa vida o, quién sabe, tal vez reencarnaría en alguien y Castiel lo encontraría pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no mientras Castiel supiera que lo amaba, que viviría su historia una y otra vez si con eso llegaban a ese punto donde ambos estaban cubiertos de comida besándose como si los padres del pelinegro no estuvieran a un metro de distancia.

—Dean, que tengas mi aprobación no significa que puedes besar ami hijo en frente de mis narices—los reclamos de Crowley hicieron a aquel par separarse justo a tiempo en que el demonio le lanzaba un pie de limón.

Castiel regañó a su padre mientras limpiaba a Dean, que sólo contempló a Azirafel con la disculpa en sus ojos pero el ángel simplemente sonrió.

Perdonó a Dean desde el momento en que sirvió tan deliciosa cena aunque claro que le había encantado que fuera distintas las circunstancias, una donde no estuvieran desperdiciando tanta comida que Gabriel no dejaba de aparecer.

La suerte de Dean había cambiado al abrir una carta que no le pertenecía pero, al menos, iba para mejor porque ahora tenía una nueva familia. Una que sin duda meterían las manos al fuego por ellos a pesar de haber estado en un campo de batalla durante esos días porque así como ellos, Azirafel y Crowley defendían lo que creían a toda costa.

Quizá eso hacía de Castiel un Winchester mucho antes de caer por Dean. Quizá siempre se estuvo dirigiendo a ese momento en donde entre todo el desastre que reinaba las flores se abrieron ante ellos y Castiel pudo decirle a Dean que lo amaba también.


	6. Familia Inefable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como quien no quiere la cosa, puse a Cass con el recipiente de un niño porque...no sé, para que se viera más bonito el asunto...Cass chikito

_—Castiel, no es momento para jugar—Azirafel murmuró por lo bajo revisando entre algunos arbustos—Castiel, es en serio, ven aquí._

_La risa cantarina de su pequeño ángel resonó por todo el Edén haciendo que Azirafel suspirara con verdadera mortificación sintiéndose un poco divertido._

_Castiel gozaba de andar de un lado a otro y, para su desgracia, él no podía seguirle el paso sin descuidar sus obligaciones y llevarse un regaño de parte de los otros ángeles. Para su mala suerte las plantas abundaban ahí, flores de un sinfín de colores mientras que los animales iban y venían en perfecta armonía haciendo de la búsqueda de su hijo algo mucho más atareado._

_Se detuvo en medio del jardín, cerca del Árbol del Conocimiento, aquel que poseía las bonitas manzanas que no debían de tocar, y colocó las manos en las caderas mirando con los ojos entrecerrados en todas direcciones, poniendo especial atención hasta en el mínimo movimiento de cualquier hoja que pudiera delatar al pequeño ángel juguetón._

_Sus alas se mantenían en la espalda alertas por si Castiel alzaba el vuelo sin más, diciéndose que ser padre soltero de momento no era el mejor oficio de todos pero tampoco era culpa de Crawley haber sido echado de su lado._

_—Castiel, si no vienes ahora llamaré a tu padre—amenazó mirando fijamente las flores._

_Un suspiro de aburrimiento agitó las plantas en el instante en que un pequeño ángel con el recipiente de un niño salía del arbusto de fresas con los brazos cruzados. Azirafel suspiró lleno de alivio al verlo en perfectas condiciones, deseando poder amarrarlo en algún lado para no perderlo de vista y que sufriera los desplantes de los otros ángeles que custodiaban el Edén, como Gadreel y Michael._

_A Castiel se le había otorgado un recipiente infantil cuando Azirafel fue mandado a cuidar el Edén, el coro de Ophanim había decretado que su ángel no podía permanecer sin supervisión sin importar que Él/Ella lo hubiera aceptado, a saber qué podría hacer el hijo de dos ángeles donde uno de ellos había caído sin más._

_Azirafel creía que había sido mucho mejor haberle dado a Castiel un recipiente mucho más grande pero se consolaba sabiendo que no sería permanente pues él tenía planes para su hijo, planes que le mantendrían a salvo de los desplantes de su cielo._

_Sin embargo estar siempre bajo supervisión molestaba al curioso ángel de cabello negro y ojos como estrellas; era su primera vez en la Creación y se moría pro saber qué era cada cosa, andando de un lado a otro mientras descubría las flores, las plantas, los árboles y los animales que pululaban por ahí._

_Se mantenía oculto de Adán y Eva de momento pero incluso ellos les causaba curiosidad, deseando analizarlos más a fondo y entender por qué eran tan diferentes a él._

_—Castiel, te he dicho que no te alejes demasiado—susurró Azirafel cuando vio a aquel ángel frente a él—No estamos aquí para jugar._

_—Lo sé—repuso con un mohín el niño mirando con enormes ojos a Azirafel—Pero es aburrido tener que ver siempre lo mismo y las rosas florecen hoy, ¿no son bonitas las rosas, papá?_

_Azirafel sonrió, inclinándose hasta estar a la altura de su hijo revolviéndole el cabello y golpeando su nariz con el dedo índice haciendo reír al pequeño ángel._

_—Lo son, cariño, pero primero debemos atender nuestras obligaciones. Podemos ver las rosas más tarde ¿de acuerdo?—Castiel asintió extendiéndole los brazos a Azirafel—Deberías practicar tu vuelo ¿no crees? Para eso tienes esas alas._

_Castiel frunció el ceño mirando sobre su hombro el par de esponjosas alas que decoraban la espalda de su recipiente; no eran negras como todos parecían creer pero tampoco eran azules como decían sus padres, eran una mezcla de ambos colores que asemejaban el plumaje de un cuervo brillando débilmente bajo la luz de sol. El par de alas más hermoso de todos en el cielo, causando que todos lo miraran receloso de que la aberración, como solían llamarle cuando sus padres no estaban cerca, poseyera un par de alas tan hermoso como aquel._

_—Ya…pero es más divertido si me cargas—señaló sonriendo a lo que Azirafel suspiró._

_—Tú y tu padre terminaran por volverme loco._

_Azirafel tomó en brazos a Castiel y se lo acomodó en la cadera dejando que el pequeño ángel colocara su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras sus brazo lo rodeaban, mirando fijamente hacia el jardín mientras se lajeaban en dirección a la pared Oeste, donde usualmente su padre montaba guardia._

_Castiel suspiró adormilado antes de apoyar la barbilla sobre el hombro de Azirafel y mirar el árbol del Conocimiento, agitando la mano al ver esa serpiente de tonalidades rojizas con negro que parecía sonreírle mientras pasaba de una rama a otra, demasiado grande como para considerarla un pequeño amiguito._

_—Extraño a papá—habló Castiel mientras veía a Eva acercarse al árbol del conocimiento, pasando su mano por el traje blanco de Azirafel— ¿Por qué no ha regresado a casa, papi? Debí dejar que le llamaras._

_Azirafel tragó duro deteniéndose frente al muro, admirando la altura de aquella imponente barrera cubierta de enredaderas de las que solía colgarse Castiel cuando le permitía jugar cerca a su área. Los ojos de Azirafel se llenaron, extrañamente, de lágrimas al recordar aquel fatídico día donde perdió lo único que le había importado._

_La caída de Crawley se mantenía aún fresca en su memoria como si estuviera grabada detrás de sus párpados._

_Aún lo escuchaba llamarle mientras descendía y Azirafel aún sentía que estiraba los brazos dispuesto a tomarlo si no fuera por la amenaza de los demás, la amenaza de castigar a Castiel por sus propios errores independiente de lo que Dios creyera de él._

_Claro que intentó hablar con Zadquiel para que perdonara a Crowley, alegando que él no estaba en contra de la humanidad, tan sólo quería saber el punto de todo aquello pero Zadquiel lo tomó como blasfemia, sentenciando que no se deben cuestionar las acciones de Padre._

_Extrañaba a Crawley, extrañaba sentirse completo y saber que la seguridad de su hijo no sólo dependía de él, el hombre tan torpe que no notaba la maldad colándose en el Edén. Castiel pudo mencionarle a su padre, mientras subía al muro, que Eva había mordido el fruto prohibido debido a la bonita serpiente de ojos amarillos pero el ángel estaba más entretenido esperando la respuesta de su padre que intentando comprender por qué Eva hacía mal._

_—Él ha estado un poco ocupado, Ángel mío—susurró Azirafel mientras pasaba una mano por el cabello de Castiel—Volverá pronto, sabes que no le gusta alejarse de nosotros mucho tiempo._

_—Lo extraño—susurró Castiel suspirando—Él sabe más trucos que tú._

_Azirafel sonrió con ternura envolviendo con ambas alas a su hijo, suspirando con temor preguntándose si en algún momento las cosas iban a volver a cómo eran. Si Crawley volvería a él en algún punto de aquella existencia y podrían ser la familia que siempre fueron. A Azirafel poco le importaba si Crawley ahora era un demonio, un ser que se arrastraba desde las profundidades del averno dispuesto a causar mal y miseria, él amaría a Crawley sin importar su aspecto, su nuevo rango o su nueva naturaleza._

_Castiel contemplaba con atención los árboles del Edén, de todos eran sus favoritos porque eran grandes y había un sinfín de colores en ellos más allá del verde; a veces había amarillo, otras marrón, y en algunos casos hasta rosa o blanco dependiendo de su flor, o de su fruto llenándolo de naranja o rojo. Los árboles eran hermosos porque podían mantener toda una familia de aves y demás animales en ellos, manteniéndolos a salvo y resguardados de cualquier cosa._

_Aunque le gustaban mucho las abejas, ellas iban zumbando de un lado a otro dispuestas a seguir su trabajo sin importar las circunstancias, yendo de flor a flor haciendo lo que Azirafel llamó poni…pori…po-li-ni-za-ción. Era una palabra rara, a Castiel siempre le costaba trabajo pronunciarla pero era divertida, tenía muchas letras para describir algo tan simple como que las abejas tomaban el néctar de las flores para hacer miel._

_Una cálida ventisca con aroma a limón los rodeó agitando su plumaje. Castiel sonrió al ver las pequeñas flores blancas y rosadas de los dos árboles más cercanos mecerse con el viento, siendo acarreadas en su dirección rodeándolos en un suave remolino que les revolvió los cabellos. Castiel se incorporó de su posición y se rió encantado, alzando las manos intentando atrapar una de las flores que los rodeaban siendo ajeno de cómo su cabello se llenaba de pétalos._

_Azirafel miró confundido a su alrededor, en especial cuando una flor realmente bonita de color rosa se detuvo frente a él esperando que la tomara. Aquello era desconcertante pero Castiel parecía divertirse con la función, sintiéndose repentinamente contento olvidando durante unos segundos la ausencia de su padre pues aquella ventisca se sentía como cuando lo tomaba en brazos y volaban juntos por el cielo._

_Castiel miró de nuevo en dirección al jardín y vio a esa enorme serpiente de tonos rojizos y negros enroscada en una de las más gruesas ramas de los árboles cercanos._

_Miraba a Castiel con enormes ojos amarillos que habían puesto inquieto a cualquiera pero no a ese curioso ángel; en él sólo picaba la curiosidad y la alegría, aquella serpiente sonreía, podía estar seguro de eso, y le había serrado un ojo mientras se desenroscaba perezosamente y su cola tocaba el pasto._

_Vio como la serpiente caía pesadamente al suelo pero antes de impactar de golpe la silueta de lo que parecía una persona tomó su lugar, luciendo negro de pies a cabeza mientras su cabello seguía teniendo ese bonito color que Azirafel le llamaba borgoña. Castiel se soltó riendo al verlo, al ver esos ojos amarillos brillar y sonreírle dando a entender que lo había extrañado._

_— ¡Papá!—gritó Castiel antes de saltar de los brazos de Azirafel._

_—Castiel, ¿qué nubes crees que haces?_

_Azirafel sufrió un breve susto al ver a Castiel lanzarse sin más hacia el jardín pero respiró de alivio al verlo aletear, torpemente pero manteniéndose en el aire sin problema. Miró a su hijo alejarse en dirección a ese recién llegado que hizo aletear sus alas con fuerza, como si no tuviera control en ellas, sintiéndose consolado después de lo que sentía una eternidad de soledad._

_Crawley sonrió alzando los brazos, tomando a Castiel en el aire y dando vueltas con él antes de estrujarlo con fuerza siendo recibido por el pequeño ángel que estaba feliz de olisquear el aroma de su padre después de su ausencia. Se restregó contra su pecho intentando recuperar su aroma antes de reírse y tomar con ambas manos el rostro de Crawley, mirándolo fijamente, moviendo la cabeza del ahora demonio en todas direcciones, como si el pequeño ángel notara lo que era distinto en su padre._

_—Veo que tienes nuevo recipiente, polluelo—se burló Crawley mientras dejaba que Castiel apretara sus mejillas—Más fuerte y romperás mi cara, Castiel._

_— ¿Dónde estabas?—preguntó Castiel con un mohín cruzándose de brazos— ¿Ya no nos quieres o qué?—Crawley tragó duro ante eso._

_—No, claro que no, polluelo—Crawley abrazó más fuerte a Castiel haciendo que recargara su mejilla en su hombro—Nunca pienses eso, ¿entiendes?_

_Castiel asintió abrazando con fuerza a Crawley sintiendo los ojos de su recipiente escocer, temeroso de que eso lo hiciera defectuoso mientras se preguntaba si después de aquel abrazo su padre volvería a desaparecer. Se abrazó aún más fuerte de él dispuesto a no soltarlo, temiendo que se fuera de nuevo y en esa ocasión no volviera._

_—Tengo nuevas tareas que atender, polluelo—susurró Crawley peinando su cabello—No estaré en el cielo como solía estar ¿bien?_

_— ¿Es por mi culpa?—preguntó Castiel sintiendo que sus labios temblaban— ¿Es porque soy una abominación?_

_—Castiel, eres el ángel más hermoso de todo el cielo—susurró con molestia el ahora demonio enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Castiel, alzando la cabeza mirando a Azirafel en lo alto del muro contemplando la escena—Tú nunca…mis acciones no tienen por qué afectarte, ¿entiendes?—Castiel asintió—Mi pequeño ángel, no importa en lo que me convierta, debes creer en mí cuando te digo que te amo y te amaré hasta el final de los tiempos—Castiel sonrió mientras se incorporaba y miraba fijamente los ojos amarillos de Crawley._

_— ¿Cuando el plan inefable se lleve a cabo?—preguntó sonriendo a lo que Crawley asintió con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Y después?_

_—Bueno, aún no llegamos a eso—aclaró Crawley colocándoselo en la cadera mientras le apartaba los desordenados mechones de cabello del rostro—Pero cuando el plan inefable ocurra puedes estar seguro de que seguiré amándote como el día en que te conocí—Castiel sonrió, satisfecho con esa respuesta—A ti y a tu padre, por supuesto, ¿qué sería de mi sin mi hermoso Ángel Azirafel?_

_Azirafel, allá en lo alto del muro, alcanzó a escuchar aquello sonriendo por las palabras de Crawley, negando con la cabeza antes de despegar los pies del suelo y aletear en dirección a donde se encontraban ellos, aterrizando con suavidad sobre la hierba frente a su pequeño ángel y al demonio que amaría por el resto de la eternidad._

_—Papá no me deja ir a ver las rosas—se quejó Castiel haciendo que Azirafel suspirara._

_—Ya te dije por qué—regañó Azirafel haciendo sonreír a Crawley—Pero puedes ir, ¡sin alejarte demasiado!—Castiel aplaudió antes de hacer que Crawley lo bajara—Y en cuanto yo te llame debes venir ¿entiendes?_

_—Haz caso a tu padre, polluelo, sino iré por ti y no será agradable._

_Castiel asintió a las demandas alejándose realmente contento entre las plantas, rodeado de todas esas flores que se abrían a su paso como si pudieran diferenciar que él no era enteramente un hombre, era algo mucho más especial._

_Una vez que el pequeño se perdió entre unos arbustos, atraído por completo por una mariposa de colores, Azirafel se lanzó a los brazos de Crawley realmente feliz de tenerlo ahí. El de cabellos color borgoña sonrió encantado alzando a su ángel en el aire y estrujándolo con fuerza, sintiendo que podría llorar de gusto por volverlo a tener ahí con él porque no estaba dispuesto a alejarse de Azirafel nunca más, no ahora que había vuelto a su lado desde las profundidades._

_—Te extrañe—susurró Azirafel en su oído antes de volver a poner los pies en la tierra y mirarlo fijamente—Oh, Dios, Crawley, te extrañe mucho realmente._

_—Y yo a ustedes, Ángel—Crawley acunó el rostro de Azirafel con ambas manos y colocó su frente sobre la del platinado—El infierno no es nada contra la incertidumbre que sentí al no saber cómo estaban—Azirafel asintió como si comprendiera—Pero estoy aquí y no me iré, te lo prometo._

_Se inclinó y presionó los labios de Azirafel con los propios, ambos estremeciéndose ante esa nueva sensación; era muy distinto tener ese tipo de contacto con recipiente que tenerlo en su verdadera forma, lo hacía si acaso un poco más…real. Era como si pudiera sentir en cada una de sus moléculas a Azirafel de forma mucho más intensa que cuando se entrelazaron y crearon a Castiel, podía sentir en cada plano de su nuevo recipiente al ángel, en cada gota de sangre y en cada latido de su corazón humano._

_Las alas de Azirafel aletearon con violencia haciendo sonreír a Crawley antes de apartarse y llenarle el rostro de besos para bochorno del ángel que enrojeció por completo como si no tuviera autocontrol sobre cada glóbulo rojo que circulaba en su sistema._

_Recargó la cabeza en el pecho de Crawley sintiéndose pleno desde que había sido arrancado de su lado, diciéndose que podría acostumbrarse al aroma a limón, a los ojos de reptil y a esa forma nueva que podría causar pesadillas para cualquiera._

_Ambos miraron en dirección a donde Castiel había desaparecido y sonrieron al verlo seguir a una abeja de una flor a otra, charlando con ellas como si fueran a responderle las razones de por qué hacían lo que hacían._

_—Estoy completamente seguro de que nuestro hijo hará grandes cosas—susurró Crawley moviendo un dedo de forma perezosa, atrayendo la atención de Castiel a un montón de flores blancas que comenzaban a rodearlo._

_—No en nuestro cielo, querido—aclaró Azirafel abrazándose con fuerza de Crawley— ¿Crees que él de verdad estará bien?_

_Ambos miraron a Castiel, escuchándolo reír con autentica felicidad mientras alcanzaba una de esas flores blancas que su padre le había traído de los árboles más cercanos, comenzando a armar una corona de flores como Azirafel le había enseñado antes de colocársela en la cabeza como si fuera un experimento, preguntándose si estaba realmente bien o no. Se encogió de hombros antes de seguir persiguiendo las flores, dispuesto a hacerle una igual a sus padres para que los tres estuvieran iguales._

_—Quizá presente dificultades, como nosotros—susurró Crawley besando la frente de Azirafel—Pero lo estará. Es mi hijo, Ángel, escucharemos leyendas de él cuando menos lo pensemos—Azirafel se soltó riendo mirando a Crawley— ¿Qué?_

_—Nada—aclaró Azirafel sin perder la sonrisa—Estaré esperando esas leyendas._

_—Tu aguarda y verás—prometió Crawley mirando con orgullo a su polluelo—No habrá ángel ni demonio que no sepa su nombre._

_…_

—Bueno, esa es la última maleta—anunció Dean colocando, no sin cierta dificultad, la última maleta perteneciente de Azirafel.

—Un poco más y creeré que no quieres verme partir—gruñó Crowley con sarcasmo haciendo reír a todos.

Aquella inefable pareja partía a Londres esa misma tarde con el sol brillando en lo alto iluminando al bonito Bentley al que Dean le tenía cierto rencor por creerse mucho mejor que su nena cuando era obvio que no lo era. Todos se despedían de ellos a las afueras del bunker, recibiendo palabras de ánimo y consuelo ante la partida y agradeciendo la estadía.

Al menos es lo que hacía Azirafel. Crowley se mantenía de brazos cruzados recargado en su auto mirando con atención a Castiel, que charlaba con Jack y Gabriel mientras Azirafel hablaba con Sam sobre lo que parecían libros, seguramente prometiendo mandarle algunos si le interesaba.

Crowley no hablaba, ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de incordiar a Dean otro rato, que se encontraba a unos metros de él, simplemente estaba ahí serio, mirando con atención al frente, contemplando las alas de su hijo tal y como las recordaba.

Castiel, nadie en el cielo y el infierno desconocía ese nombre; Castiel, el ángel que absorbió todo el purgatorio y fue Dios; Castiel, el ángel que estuvo en el purgatorio y salió de él milagrosamente; Castiel, aquel que cerró las puertas del cielo provocando la caía de miles de sus hermanos pero que, aún así, intentó reparar su error uniendo un ejército de ángeles para enfrentarse a Metatrón; Castiel, el que fue recipiente de Lucifer y enfrentó a La Oscuridad y vivió para contarlo.

La de aventuras que se escuchaban de Castiel, Crowley estaba seguro de que nunca terminaría de escucharlas todas, que las leyendas de su hijo seguirían y seguirían porque no conforme con todas sus andanzas lo más impresionante que había hecho era haber vuelto de la muerte en más de una ocasión, Crowley tenía el conocimiento de cuatro veces pero no se sorprendería si el día de mañana se enteraba de más.

Los ángeles de su cielo hablaban de Castiel, los demonios de su infierno hablaban de Castiel, todo el mundo hablaba de él y Crowley podía plantarse frente a ellos y decir con orgullo “yo cree a ese ángel con el ángel que querían que dejara.”

Castiel sonrió antes de mirar a Crowley haciendo que recodara el momento en que volvió a mirarlo después de haberle dejado sin más, sintiendo esa calidez recorrerlo de punta a punta ante las estrellas que brillaban en sus ojos y esa inocencia que se mantendría en él sin importar sus pecados.

—Deberíamos de reunirnos toda la familia más seguido—sugirió Gabriel mientras recargaba un brazo sobre el hombro de Jack—Tal vez traer a papá y a la tía.

Ante tal amenaza Dean y Castiel bufaron llenos de fastidio haciendo reír al arcángel, puede que Crowley también bufara pero no iba a admitirlo en voz alta, no cuando estaba siendo una copia exacta de lo que Dean estaba sintiendo al imaginar a La Oscuridad rondando.

—Quizá, es muy divertido—asintió Azirafel mientras abrazaba a Castiel—Estoy seguro de que podríamos invitar a Anathema y a Pulsifer, seguro les caerían de maravilla.

Jack frunció el ceño repitiendo aquel nombre para sus adentros, Pulsifer, ¡qué extraña manera de decir Lucifer! Se entretuvo repitiéndolo durante unos segundos antes de mirar a Gabriel y sugerirle que lo hiciera también, sintiendo un extraño y divertido tartamudeo cuando lo repetía más de cinco veces.

Nefilim y arcángel se entretuvieron en eso ignorando por completo las palabras de los demás, más divertidos con el nuevo nombre que con los planes a futuro que podría traer esa visita.

—Vayan con cuidado—pidió Castiel acercándose a Crowley mientras Dean lo imitaba y se detenía a su lado—Llamen en cuanto lleguen a Londres, no discutan en el camino—Crowley se llevó una mano al pecho.

— ¿Nosotros discutir? Polluelo, nos ofendes—Castiel lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—Ya deberías de saber que vivo de los conflictos con tu padre.

—Malamente—murmuró Azirafel mirando con una sonrisa a Dean y a Cass—Pero bueno, me alegra mucho haber pasado este tiempo con ustedes—aclaró antes de abrazar a un incómodo Dean—Es hermoso ver que Castiel tiene a alguien que le quiera tanto.

Dean miró alarmado al pelinegro, pidiendo ayuda por el abrazo de Azirafel pero Castiel sólo sonrió divertido, negándose a ceder hasta que su padre se diera por satisfecho dándole amor angelical a Dean antes de soltarlo.

Azirafel se apartó del cazador y le acomodó la chaqueta, quitando pelusas que no estaban en su lugar, haciendo que Dean se sintiera como un niño ante los ojos de un padre.

—Estoy ansioso por verlos el mes entrante—celebró Azirafel antes de apretar las mejillas de Castiel—Mi pequeño Ángel, ¡me llenas de orgullo!

Dean sonrió al ver avergonzado a Castiel mientras sus padres le rodeaba, procesando las palabras dichas por su suegro angelical antes de que cada una tuvieran significado dentro de él, haciendo clic con la otra segundos antes de encenderse como anuncio de neón detrás de sus párpados.

— ¿Mes entrante?—murmuró confundido— ¿Vendrán el siguiente mes?

—Nosotros iremos al Londres—aclaró Castiel apartándose de sus padres.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Y cuándo planeabas decírmelo?! ¡¿Cuándo ya estuvieras empacando nuestras cosas o cuando ya viniéramos de regreso?!

—Te lo iba a decir ¡en cuanto mis padres se fueran, Dean! ¿Siempre tienes que hacer un drama por todo?

—Oh, disculpe ángel, lloro porque las serpientes no tienen brazos—gruñó Dean alzando los brazos al cielo— ¿Cómo piensas exactamente que lleguemos al Londres?

—Ya pensaré en eso; podremos tomar un avión.

—Oh no, eso sí que no.

Crowley y Azirafel miraron aquella pareja discutir, sintiendo que una vez que comenzaban no iban a parar pues así eran ellos así que se despidieron distraídamente del resto y se apresuraron a subir al Bentley que les aguardaba, comenzando la discusión sobre que había sido enteramente ridículo haber llevado el auto cuando ambos pudieron tomar un avión.

Aquella pareja se alejó por donde vino discutiendo su propio asunto mientras en la entrada del búnker Cass y Dean discutían sobre un viaje que ni siquiera estaba próximo, sacando argumentos realmente innecesarios y reprochando cosas a lo que Sam se apresuró a intervenir antes de hacer el problema mucho más grande. Gabriel y Jack seguían jugando con el nombre Pulsifer, como si de un trabalenguas se tratara, antes de tomar el de Anathema y formar diferentes nombres con esas mismas letras.

Aquella no era una familia normal, independientemente del negocio que manejaban. Podías apreciar tres seres alados y dos hombres con almas manchadas que intentaban hacer lo mejor que podían con lo que tenían, que habían hecho su propia familia lejos de lo que los demás querían que creyeran al igual que una pareja que comenzó en el principio de los tiempos. Una pareja que dio existencia al amor mucho antes de que éste tuviera nombre.

Después de todo, si Azirafel nunca se hubiese figado en el ángel de cabello color borgoña echado en las nubes Castiel ni siquiera estaría discutiendo con Dean sobre tomar un vuelo en dirección a Londres el mes entrante.

Una ventisca los rodeó haciendo que Sam sugiriera llevar la discusión al interior del búnker, donde podían sentarse y hablarlo como adultos y no pelearse como niños. Mientras aquella familia se dirigía al interior de su no tan normal hogar unos hilos invisibles volvieron a tirar de aquel sobre guardado celosamente en una desgastada gabardina haciendo que el viento lo tomara y lo alejara de esa dirección, alzándolo en el aire mientras su destinatario entraba a su hogar.

El sobre dio unas volteretas en el aire, espirales realmente divertidos antes de que las letras doradas que brillaban leyendo Castiel centellaran como si de fuego se tratara y aquel sobre que tantos problemas le había causado a Dean se transformara en una pequeña flor blanca, flotando a la deriva de una ventisca con aroma a limón.

Castiel miró hacia el cielo al oler el limón antes de entrar al búnker y miró aquella flor que bajaba con lentitud dando volteretas, siendo acarreada por esa ventisca tan familiar que le envolvió como un abrazo. Castiel sonrió alzando la mano y dejando que aquella pequeña flor aterrizara en su mano, mirándola a detalle diciéndose que no había visto anda similar…no desde que había dejado el Edén.

Acarició con la yema de los dedos los pétalos de la flor antes de reír; el sonido salido de sus labios fue tomado por la brisa y llevado a un auto negro que no pertenecía a aquel siglo, se coló por las ventanillas y llenó de aquel sonido su interior, una risa demasiado pura para pertenecerle al ángel que había sufrido tanto, una risa sonando casi cristalina a sus oídos mientras recordaban el pequeño ángel que perseguía flores en el jardín más hermoso de todos.

Crowley y Azirafel sonrieron sin dejar de mirar al frente antes de mirarse.

—Te dije que estaría bien—recordó Crowley.

—Lo hiciste—asintió Azirafel.

Ambos volvieron a escuchar ese sonido que les hizo sonreír el resto del camino a Londres mientras que en el búnker de los Hombres de Letras el ángel Castiel, ángel de ángeles, guardaba aquella pequeña flor en su bolsillo interior de la gabardina.

En el mismo bolsillo donde guardaba su mixtape favorito.

Pero, eso, era algo que tampoco le diría a Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado! Y sobre todo se hayan divertido durante estos pocos capítulos; como lo dije al principio, tiene una segunda parte ambientada en épocas navideñas así que tal vez la suba para diciembre y también tendrá una tercera parte que apenas estoy escribiendo.
> 
> Anyway, gracias por haber llegado hasta acá, todo mi love para ustedes, los tqm, tomen awita


End file.
